RWBY: Advent
by xYeArSx83
Summary: Team RWBY has graduated. The joyous occasion isn't without its downsides however. Now they have to face the future, will they face it; alone or together? Will there be darkness? Or light?
1. Chapter 1

_"It is my great honor to present to all in attendance, this year's Beacon graduating class!"_

Those words, along with the thunderous applause that followed, had reverberated within both sets of Blake's ears for the past five hours. Even now as she walked out onto the roof of Beacon's auditorium, the old metal door closed behind her with a _thud_.

The night was cool, unusual for a summer night in Vale, but welcome all the same. The air cooled the light layer of sweat that covered Blake's skin causing the young huntress to shiver slightly. She walked to the edge of the roof, the moon and the stars her only source of light on the cloudless night.

They had done it, they had _finally_ done it. All of the blood, sweat, and tears had finally paid off. Team RWBY had graduated.

A smirk played across Blake's lips as she remembered her team's reactions.

Weiss had burst into joyous-tears as Ruby excitedly pounced on her exclaiming, _"We did it! We did it!"_ Yang, always the boisterous one, had let out a roar of such volume that Blake had to flatten her cat ears to keep from suffering permanent damage. Blake, for her part, had merely bowed her head in an attempt to hide the unshed tears that had welled in her eyes. That hadn't lasted long, as Yang much like her sister had done to Weiss, jumped the young Faunus pulling her into a patented _Yang hug._

That had been how the graduation party had started for Blake and her team. A party that if the muted sounds her cat like ears picked up from below were any indication, would rage for some time yet.

She sighed as she sat down on the edge of the building, the gray-stone still warm from the sun's golden rays. Having settled onto her perch-she resumed her activity of gazing out over Beacon's illustrious campus, she watched as the grounds lights flickered to life, adding to the moons pale illumination.

She smiled as her ears picked up a loud _bang_ from below. No doubt another of the large party favors had finally popped.

_The perks of being a Faunus, _the careless thought flitted through her mind as she studied the courtyard below. She couldn't remember just how many times she committed the circular heart of Beacon to memory but, just like all of the times before she didn't care to.

From its center it extended out one-hundred and fifty yards in every direction. Stone and grass triangle sections alternated in the middle, making it look like a, "giant pizza," according to Yang. That, was something that even Blake had to agree to…_at least from this angle, anyway._ Spaced out evenly along its edge were massive granite-pillars that were inlaid with some of the most delicately detailed stonework Blake had ever seen. What was at the center was what really stole the show though. The storied three-tier fountain turned what was already a beautiful sight into something truly breathtaking. She let herself get mesmerized as the water cascaded down from the top to the second and third tiers, before the hidden pipework filtered it back to the top.

Next to her team's dorm and the small study-nook she had discovered in the library during her first year, this was her favorite place in the whole school. She wasn't sure why, but something about the rooftop overhang provided the young Faunus with complete peace of mind. This at the moment was something that she sorely, no, _desperately_ needed.

As joyous as the occasion of them graduating was, it brought with it a myriad of questions that Blake- despite having read every similar scenario ever printed- had no idea how to answer. What was worse, she didn't even know how to _ask_ some of them.

What would the team do?

Would they go their separate ways?

Would they stay together?

Would she end up alone _again_?

She shook her head at the last one, throwing it from her mind. She refused to believe that that would happen, but still. These questions had haunted her for the last several hours, some for much longer than that if she was being honest with herself.

She dropped down from her perch, choosing instead to lean back against the small retaining wall. Blake curled into a ball, her arms wrapped around her legs as her chin rested atop her knees.

"This was supposed to be the _easy _part." She whispered the words to herself as her amber eyes tried to bore a hole through the roof.

From the moment Blake had stepped off the airship that had brought her to Beacon on that fateful day four years ago, she had had a plan. The plan was simple: train, learn, and _survive._ Do all three until she graduated and she'd vanish back into the world to help those who couldn't help themselves. Unfortunately for Blake, fate had another idea, one that involved; red, white, and _yellow_.

When Blake had learned that she would be assigned a team, let alone a partner, she hadn't really cared. If anything, she thought it to be a mild inconvenience having to deal with three other people for the duration of her stay. It would be easy enough for the rogue to handle though; she'd keep them at arm's length, never letting them get close. Always keeping them in the dark about herself and her even darker past, and she would never, _ever_, reveal to them that she was a Faunus.

_That didn't last long._ The thought pulled a forlorn smile to her face as the memory of the team's first semester ran through her mind.

All it had taken was the argument with Weiss, in which she revealed the one thing she swore she never would, to bring her entire plan crashing down around her. At the time Blake had feared that it was all over. She had just admitted to a _Schnee,_ that she was a Faunus and an ex-member of the White Fang. So she did the only thing she could think of, she ran.

That was when her team surprised her for the first time.

They came looking for her. Yang and Ruby she had suspected to do as much. Ruby being the leader of the team and Yang her partner, it was only logical that they would look for her. Weiss on the other hand, she had never suspected that the Schnee heiress would come looking. Let alone care enough to try. But she did and they found her.

Having all of them come after her had filled Blake with something she couldn't describe at the time. After having long enough to think back on it though, she finally figured it out. She felt like she _belonged_ somewhere again and it felt _good_.

Once they all got back to Beacon they had had a long winded discussion. During which they agreed, that no matter what their pasts were or what the future held, they would stick together. At least until they graduated, which they had done, just five short hours ago.

Another breeze kicked up causing Blake's ears to twitch as she continued to stare at the roof. She never imagined that by coming to Beacon and training to be a huntress that she would make three of the best friends she had ever had. In fact, if you had told her four years ago that this would happen, she would have laughed in your face. Had you then told her that she would come to see each and every one of them as family. She would have told you to get your head examined, politely of course. The real kicker would have been if you told her that she would fall for someone who was her complete and total opposite. At that point she would have just turned and walked away, leaving you to your world of 'fantasy.'

_But here I am all the same_. She leaned her head back, gaze turned up to the broken moon that shone above her. _Why does it have to be over?_

Her ears twitched again as the door to the roof banged open, "Blake, are you up here?"

"I'm over here, Yang." She smiled, as she tended to do when she uttered her partner's name. It wasn't much, just a small upward turn at the corners of her mouth, but it was a smile none the less, one that was only ever associated with Yang.

The smile faded as soon as it came though as her thoughts from earlier stormed back into her mind. While she was certain that what she felt for the blonde-haired beauty had developed into something beyond friendship, she didn't know about Yang. She didn't even know if Yang _swung_ that way.

_I didn't even know I did._

A few seconds later the blonde sauntered up beside the other girl, her golden mane following behind her. Blake watched out of the corner of her eye as Yang placed her hands on top of the small wall that prevented her from falling to the courtyard below. She leaned out over the edge, fixated on something…

"It _totally_ does look like a pizza!" Blake could only roll her eyes as her partner turned to look at her with a massive smile spread across her face.

Normally Yang smiling like that would be more than enough to brighten the Faunus's mood, especially when it was directed at _her_. Tonight however, Blake wanted to wallow in her fears and doubts, and it would take more than Yang's sunshine smile to pull her out of it.

_I knew I should have went to the library, coming up here was to easy…_She was pulled from her thoughts as Yang sat down right next to her, the brawler's left arm reached around Blake's smaller frame pulling her into a loose embrace. Blake could feel her pulse quicken.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The words were soft, demanding, but not in a way that made Blake feel any pressure. She _knew_.

She knew that Yang would sit there with her on the roof until she was good and ready to talk. Regardless of how ever long that might actually be. Yang would be right there, an unwavering source of comfort for the smaller girl.

So had been their relationship for the past four years. Whenever Blake had needed anything, be it; a helping hand, someone to confide to, or someone to take out her frustrations on in a spar. Yang had always filled the role, _willingly_.

At first she had chalked it up to Yang fulfilling her role of being Blake's partner. After the incident with Weiss, however, she saw it as Yang doing her best to be her her feelings took on a more than platonic edge however, she clung to the hope that maybe, just _maybe _the reason that she did all of those things was because she felt the same way.

Not that she would ever be so bold as to test that theory. No, if something more was going to happen between the freshly graduated huntresses Yang would have to be the one to make the first move. Of that much, Blake was certain.

Her eyes darted over to the blonde, who still sat looking at her with a growing level of concern in her lilac eyes. _I suppose I owe her an answer._

"I'm going to miss this."

"Miss what?"

Blake sighed, "This; Beacon, the team," _you. _The last part stayed unspoken.

"So that's why you left the party? You wanted to come up here and…reminisce?"

She nodded, "That and you know my aversion to staying in loud places for too long." She twitched her ears for added emphasis. "What about you? Why did Beacon's number one party girl ditch out of the biggest party of the year?"

"I noticed that my best friend was missing," Yang gave Blake's shoulder a squeeze. "Thought I should come and find her."

_Friend…_the word stung much more than it should have. "Oh, well thanks."

"Don't mention it." Yang hummed in response as she rested her head back against the wall. Blake glanced over at her partner, noticing that her eyes were closed she allowed herself to take an unabashed look at the desire of her affections.

Yang was without her trademark brown-leather. Not that Blake could complain, preferring the view that the brawler's yellow tank-top allowed. _She probably left it down stairs_. The look on Yang's face could only be described as one of utter-contentment. A barely there smile showed at the corner of her thin lips. She was glowing. Not from her aura, but from the flush that turned her normally fair skin a pale red color. That coupled with the amount of sweat that covered her skin and clothes it was pretty easy to tell that the blonde had enjoyed the party. Perhaps even a little too _much._

Blake had to fight the urge to reach out and swipe at the strands of unruly golden hair that had matted themselves to Yang's forehead.

"Hey, Blake," Yang stirred, causing Blake to blush lightly and look away afraid that she had been caught starting. After taking a second to collect herself she looked back to her partner relieved that her eyes had remained closed. "I want you to promise me something."

Blake blinked, "Anything."

Yang finally opened her eyes as she stood up, pulling the Faunus with her. "I'm going to do something and I'd really like it if you promised not to kill me for doing it."

"Okay."

Yang sighed before she took a deep breath. Blake knew what this was; Yang was steeling herself for something. _But what?_

Yang looked her dead in the eye. "Ready?" Blake nodded, "Okay, close your eyes. Please."

Blake did as she was told, unsure of what to expect. She felt Yang's hands grip her shoulders as the blonde pulled her closer. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt Yang's breath wash over her face. What happened next, however, had her heart beating out of her chest. Yang kissed her.

Blake stiffened; her body completely out of her control. She couldn't move, breath, even _think_. Her entire being was fixated on where Yang's lips came into contact with her own. It was pure unadulterated bliss, a feeling that was foreign to the young huntress.

Unfortunately Yang pulled away, earning a small gasp from Blake at the loss of contact. She opened her eyes, her amber irises instantly seeking out Yang's purple ones. She couldn't find them though as Yang was now the one who had her eyes closed. She looked…sad.

Yang's arms dropped to her sides as she turned away from Blake. She started to walk away. "I'm _sorry_," the words were whispered, to quiet for a human to hear, but the Faunus easily picked up on them. "I just had to do that once."

Blake was dumbfounded. Yang had just kissed her, actually _kissed her!_ Now she was walking away like someone had knocked the wind out of her. _What is going on here?_ She replayed the kiss in her mind, trying to understand what had caused that reaction in her partner.

Yang had kissed her, so it was clear that it had been what she wanted, and while it surprised Blake she'd be lying if she said it wasn't what she wanted. _Yang didn't know that…_The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. _Yang didn't know! She doesn't know! She wanted me to reciprocate and I froze up…she thinks that I…rejected her._

Blake bolted from her spot on the roof on a mission to catch up with her dejected partner. She would be _damned_ before she allowed herself to screw up the one thing she had wanted with all of her heart for three years. She rounded the corner to the door. Relief flowed through her as Yang stood there with her hand on the handle.

"Yang!" She called out to her partner desperately. Hoping, no _praying,_ that she would turn around.

She did.

"Look, Blake I said I was sor…" Blake quitted her partner by throwing her arms around her neck forcing Yang's back against the door. She buried her face into the brawler's golden mane, she breathed in deep as she squeezed tight enough to choke the blonde. Yang's lavender scent filled her nose.

She mumbled something incoherently into Yang's collar.

"Uh, come again?" Yang asked confused. Blake removed her head from the crook of Yang's neck.

"I said, 'Do it again.'" Blake locked eyes with her partner, begging for her to understand.

"Do what again?"

Blake sighed. _She always has been dense…pot meet kettle._ "This."

She moved her hands to Yang's face, gently cupping her cheeks as she guided the taller girl to her mouth. This time it was Yang's turn to stiffen as their lips touched, unlike Blake though she quickly recovered and kissed back fervently. Blake did her best to match Yang. She poured three-years of pure desire into the kiss. She hoped it would be enough to convey what she felt, but couldn't say; at least not yet.

Blake held the kiss until her lungs burned. She pulled away panting heavily. Normally a situation like this would have the rogue blushing furiously, at the moment though she didn't have time to be embarrassed. All she cared about was the blonde girl that stood before her.

She looked up at Yang, what she saw caused her heart to flutter. The brawler had a smile on her face a mile-wide and it was aimed at Blake. That wasn't what had sent her heart fluttering away like a bird though. What caused that was the look in Yang's eyes, the way she was looking at her made Blake feel like she was the most important thing in the world.

This time she did blush as she hid her face back in Yang's hair. She hoped Yang hadn't noticed.

"So you can kiss me like _that, _but me smiling at you makes you blush?" Yang teased the Faunus. Blake groaned, luck never was on her side.

"Shut up." Blake wrapped her arms around Yang's torso in a hug. She normally wasn't this bold or…clingy. She didn't care though; all she wanted at the moment was to be near to Yang. A desire that the blonde seemed to share as she happily returned the embrace.

They stayed like that for a while, both content to enjoy the proximity of the other. Yang rubbed her hand slowly up and down Blake's back, eliciting a quite purr from the Faunus. Blake nuzzled her face deeper into Yang's neck in response.

"So you like me…I think," Yang stilled her movements as she broke the silence. "And I'm pretty sure you know that I like you, now. So…" She let the word hang in the air.

Blake closed her eyes. Yang wasn't going to force her into anything, even if it was something that they _both_ wanted. _I do know how to pick them._ She looked up into Yang's eyes; she was greeted with a look of _hope._

Blake's thoughts from earlier came flooding back to her. All of her doubts and fears about what lied ahead, about what would happen with the team, about what would happen with her. All of it, and she didn't care. None of that mattered to her if she got to be with Yang, even if for a moment.

She made a decision.

She kissed Yang again.

**AN.**

**So that's a thing...it's also the first time that I've ever attempted romance of any sort, so while I know it's bad I ask that you please give me some slack. I also realize that Blake and Yang may be way out of character, for that I do apologize as it wasn't my intention to do that. I did my best to write the situation in my head while keeping their actions and reactions as close to how I think they'd respond in the show.**

**Anyway, this is also the first story I've ever published on this site. So to say I'm nervous as to how people might hate/like it would be a massive understatement. Hopefully some people do like it, if you are one of those people, hell even if you aren't. Please give me a review and let me know what you liked/hated, as I'm the type of person that always pushes myself to get better; and I believe one of the best ways to do that is to have people openly critique you.**

**I know the ending seems kind of abrupt, at least it does to me, but I really just wanted to end it on a happy note. As the title/summary(Which I know sucks...) kind of hints towards however...there might just be a few plot ideas floating around in my head. So if you like it and would like to read more let me know and I'll make it happen. Otherwise I'll leave it as complete and let it be. If I do continue, however, expect a one to two week wait for the next part.**

**Well that's it for me, have a good night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, I'm back. Rather or not that's a good thing remains to be seen. The first chapter of this had nearly 180 people read it...to say I'm flattered would be an understatement. That's not even mentioning those who reviewed, followed, and added this to their favorites. To those of you who did that I thank you from the bottom of my heart, it honestly means a lot that somebody found my crappy writing enjoyable. With that said I'll leave you this new chapter, hopefully you enjoy!**

* * *

Blake stirred as light hit her eyes. Groaning she tried to turn away from the offending rays, determined to return to the blissful dream she was having. The dark-haired girl frowned as something around her waist held her in place with an iron-grip.

Annoyed she opened her eyes; wincing as the harsh light assaulted her now unprotected irises. Once her eyes adjusted she turned back to the task at hand, ready to do harm to whatever it was that had robbed her of the most peaceful sleep she had known in years. What she saw gave her pause, however. She wasn't in her bed in her team's dorm, no, she was on the auditorium's roof.

Blake blinked, _I'm on the roof?_ Her eyes widened. _If I'm here then that means…_She stopped the thought short unwilling to get her hopes up. She closed her eyes as her hand drifted towards her waist; towards whatever it was that had held her in place just a moment ago.

Her hand stopped as it came into contact with an arm. Blake scrunched her eyes tighter, _please._ She flexed her fingers around the arm, moving them down toward where the wrist would be, feeling for something_. _She held her breath as her fingers neared the end of their journey.

Finally they came into contact with something. Blake let out the breath she had been holding as her hand wrapped around the condensed form of _Ember Celica._

_Yang…so it wasn't a dream. _Blake smiled as she became aware of the comfortable warmth that radiated from behind her. She snuggled back against Yang, her ears twitching against the underside of the blonde's chin.

"Mn…that tickles." Blake froze as she felt Yang stir, a small blush spread across her face as she felt the other girl pull her closer. "Mornin, Blake."

The greeting pulled Blake from her stupor. "Good morning," she replied as she moved to sit up, Yang didn't stop her this time.

She missed the warmth all too quickly.

Blake took a moment to stretch, her body stiff from sleeping on the hard roof. She finished as she heard a _pop_ come from behind her. She turned in time to see that Yang had sat up as well and was currently cracking her neck. No doubt in an attempt to relieve some stiffness.

"Man, sleeping on a roof can really getcha." Yang looked at her, "You alright?"

"A little stiff and sore, nothing some stretching and herbal tea can't fix."

Yang smirked, "You and your tea I swear you treat it like a cure-all!"

"Better than you and your energy drinks." Blake fired back not missing a beat.

"Touché."

Silence fell over them, the only sound coming from the wind and the birds as they chirped away the morning.

For once Blake wasn't quite simply because she wanted to be, it was quite the contrary. She had plenty she wanted to say and ask, she just didn't know how to. To say she had enjoyed last night would be an understatement. They hadn't _talked_ about anything though. All it had been was an impromptu make-out and cuddle session. _While certainly enjoyable…_Blake flushed as she looked away from Yang.

She took a deep breath as she pushed the memories of the night before away. She'd have time to look back on them and reminisce she was sure, but _now_ wasn't that time. Now, as ironic as it was, Blake wanted to talk. She wanted, no, _needed_ to know exactly what it was she had with Yang. Was last night just a fun romp for the blonde or did it mean more to her?

"Yan…" She was interrupted as her scroll started beeping. Blake cursed her bad luck as she fished the device from her pocket.

She glared into the screen as she accepted the call. A second later Weiss's face filled the screen. She did not look happy. "Where have you _been?_ Is Yang with you?" The heiress wasted no time in assaulting the Faunus with questions; her shrill-voice matched her anger ridden expression perfectly. "Do you have any idea what time it _is_?"

Blake heard Yang wince from behind her; the rogue glanced over her shoulder towards her partner. "Well, the Princess seems touchy this morning."

"So Yang _is_ there!" Weiss started again pulling Blake's attention back to her scroll. No doubt having heard Yang's statement. "Do you know just how many times I've _tried_ calling you this morning Yang Xiao Long? Do you!"

Blake adjusted her scroll so Yang could see the screen as the blonde came to look over her shoulder. "Uh-oh, she's using full na…"

Blake silenced her partner by putting her hand over her mouth. Normally she was fine with Yang pushing Weiss's buttons, something she would sometimes even help with, but at the moment Blake was annoyed. Not with Yang, but with Weiss for the interruption.

"To answer your questions Weiss; yes Yang is here with me and we're on campus as for the others the answer is no." Blake somehow managed to keep her annoyance out of her voice. If there was one thing she had learned about dealing with Weiss. It was to always be calm and collected. Something the young heiress currently wasn't.

"Well I hope you're close to the dorm because we're almost out of time!"

Blake furrowed her brow, _out of time? Out of time for what?_ She glanced at Yang hoping her partner might shed some light, but the blonde brawler just shrugged.

Blake sighed as she looked back to the image of Weiss on her scroll. "What do you mean _out_ of time?"

Blake watched as Weiss's expression changed from anger to bewilderment and finally back to anger. She pointed up at Blake, "I'd expect the brute to forget about the importance of this morning, but, I never expected it out of _you!_"

The Alabaster-haired girl looked away from Blake as something that sounded very much like a crash came through the speaker. "You _dunce,_ I told you to be _careful _with that!" Blake could swear she heard a faint, _'sorry,'_ come from somewhere behind Weiss. Ruby had undoubtedly broken another of Weiss's very expensive commodities, _again._

"Ugh, never mind. Just leave it there and I'll deal with it." Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "I swear you three will be the _death_ of me."

Yang chose this moment to remove Blake's hand from her mouth, "Uh, Weiss. Not that it's not cute listening to you rant and rave, but what's so important about this morning?" The brawler voiced the question that Blake sorely wanted to know the answer to.

_And it had better be a good one or I may just break Gambol Shroud over your head. _The Faunus smirked at the thought.

Weiss just sighed. "Its move out day, we have less than thirty-minutes before we're supposed to be at the airship!"

Move out day. It was move out day. Now Blake wanted to break Gambol Shroud across her own head. _How could I have forgotten!_

Yang laughed, "Oh, you're right, that is today!"

"You're _laughing!_" Weiss screeched through the scroll. "This is the second most import…"

Blake ended the call. She loved Weiss like a sister, but she could only handle so much of her at once. She had no idea how Ruby could stand to be around the heiress as much as she was. She looked over at Yang, who was staring off in the direction of their dorm. _I guess people could say the same about me though…_

"Huh…no mushroom cloud yet." Blake laughed in spite of herself, while she normally went along with everyone else and just groaned at most of Yang's jokes; she had to admit that the blonde did have a knack for making her laugh. That was one of the things that had attracted her to Yang in the first place. Yang turned back to her partner, a sincere look in her eyes. "I _love_ your laugh."

Blake blushed as she turned her face down in a vain attempt to hide the reddening of her cheeks. Yang complimenting her was nothing unusual; as a matter of fact it was something that the Faunus had gotten used to over the course of their four-year partnership. _Now_ though.

Now it seemed to carry an added weight. Then again-she imagined many of their normal interactions would now carry an additional meaning. _They'll have to…won't they?_

She was just about to voice this thought as Yang bounced up to her feet. "Well, I guess we had better get to the dorm." She offered Blake her hand, a big goofy-smile spread across her face.

Blake closed her eyes as she shook her head. She should have known that any and all of her attempts at having a meaningful conversation would be thwarted before they even began. She opened her golden eyes back up as she took the offered hand, Yang pulled her up with ease.

"I suppose you're rig…" Blake was interrupted again, albeit happily this time, as Yang gave her a quick kiss.

"I left my coat downstairs at the party last night; I'll meet you back at the dorm." Yang said as she pulled away. She winked at the Faunus as she turned and took off towards the door.

Blake was motionless as she watched Yang leave; the closing of the metal door what finally snapped her back to reality. She licked her lips as her hand rose to her mouth. She could still feel Yang's lips on her own. She sighed; this was going to be a _very _long day.

* * *

The fourth-year dormitory was a-buzz with activity. All of the freshly minted hunters and huntresses ran around in every direction in a desperate attempt to pack up the last of their belongings. Checking and re-checking that they hadn't forgotten anything, lest it be lost forever. All of this in an attempt to pass one final test, a test that required them to leave Beacon, the place that they had called _home_ for the last four years.

It was a lot like what birds did to their young, Blake mused, when the hatchlings were old enough it's parents would kick it out of the nest leaving it to fend for itself. _That's what the professors are doing to us; it's our turn to fly._

Blake carefully made her way up the stairs towards the third-floor where Team RWBY's dorm was located. Along the way she dodged several falling suitcases and their owners who screamed past her in a vain attempt to catch their luggage. She shook her head; _maybe it's an exercise to see who can get out of here alive…_

Reaching her desired floor Blake quickly got off the stairs and stepped into the reasonably safer hall. Well, reasonably, _might _be pushing it. The entire hall was packed with young hunters and huntresses as they carried their luggage out of their rooms. Some would set a bag outside only to go back in to grab another – sometimes larger bag. It was chaos.

Blake looked toward the end of the hall where her dorm was located; she could see some of Weiss's pristine-white suitcases already waiting outside the door. Looking back at the mass of bodies before her she sighed, _why can nothing ever be easy?_

Straightening up she looked back toward the door. She took a deep breath and moved. Despite the closer than tight quarters Blake was able to weave her way through the throng of bodies and personal belongings with ease; her inclination for stealth and speed paying off in dividends.

Blake smirked as she reached her destination coming to a standstill in front of her dorm's door. _Didn't hit a thing._ While Blake would never boast about her abilities like her yellow haired partner, she did take a lot of pride in being the stealthiest member of the team capable of sneaking up and past anything that she desired.

Pulling her scroll out she unlocked the door and quickly stepped inside. As she closed the door she turned her attention to the room. It was standard for what she had come to expect from a Beacon dorm. Four beds, a bathroom, closet, and one large window in the center of the far wall. There was one feature that made it superior to their old dorms though. It was _larger_.

While it wasn't _much_ roomier than the dorm the four girls had shared during their first year; it did have enough space to allow them to not have to resort to gravity-defying bunk beds. Something Blake was secretly grateful for, having lost many hours of precious sleep watching and waiting for Yang's bunk to come crashing down on top of her.

Now when Blake had left the dorm yesterday to attend graduation it had been immaculate; which was a far-cry from what it was now. While it certainly wasn't in as much disarray as the hall and stairs were. Their normally tidy room looked like it had been hit by a hurricane. A hurricane made up of blood red-rose petals.

Clothes and belongings that belonged to all four girls littered the floor, covering it in a patchwork of; red, white, black, and yellow. On top of all that though were hundreds of rose petals, a dead giveaway that one Ruby Rose was near.

Blake watched in astonishment as Ruby darted back and forth from the closet to her red and black duffel bag that lay on the floor. Her cloak and trademark rose petals billowed in her wake. She was just about to reach out to the young girl when Weiss walked out of the bathroom carrying a bag, which Blake assumed, was full of her personal toiletries.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The heiress said as she stowed the bag into a larger white duffel. "You just might _lose_ your hand."

Blake retracted her hand letting it hang safely by her side. She motioned towards their young leader with her head.

"Why is she flying around like that?" Blake asked as Ruby disappeared back into the closet, a loud _thump_ echoed from within.

Weiss sighed, "I _may_ have promised her a box of the finest cookies in all of Vale if she got her packing done first."

Blake just shook her head. Despite growing into one of the most fearsome huntresses to ever attend Beacon, Ruby had maintained many of her childlike qualities; including a borderline _unhealthy_ obsession with cookies.

A gust of wind mussed Blake's onyx hair as Ruby darted back to her duffel bag.

"At this point I just hope she doesn't hurt herself." Weiss said the concern evident in her voice as Ruby ran back to the closet.

Blake smirked.

"Concerned for your _girlfriend's_ wellbeing are you, Weiss?" Blake teased the white-haired girl, extracting some revenge for the earlier interruption on the roof.

Weiss blushed and crossed her arms over her chest in a fluster. "Wha-…_no!_"

Blake chuckled at her teammates attempt at hiding her embarrassment. Despite being in a relationship with the red-tinged girl for the better part of two and a half years, Weiss still refused to show just how much she cared about the girl to anyone, _except,_ Ruby herself. Which was something that Blake and Yang, _mostly_ Yang, took advantage of by constantly teasing Weiss about it.

"Relax Weiss," Blake started as she moved to her bed and pulled out her suitcase from underneath. "I was just teasing."

Weiss huffed, "I swear your becoming more like the brute everyday…" She paused. "Speaking of which _where_ is Yang?"

Blake having already started packing didn't even look at the heiress as she answered the question. "She left her jacket at the party last night, so she went to go get it, she should be here soon."

As if on cue Yang busted through the door startling the black and white themed girls with her presence. Blake regained her composure in time to see Yang slam the door behind her. She watched as the blonde rested her back against the door, her coat clutched in a death grip.

"It's a _nightmare_ out there!" Yang said as she slid down the door coming to rest at its base.

"Yes, well had you two returned to the dorm last night you wouldn't have had to experience that _madness_." Weiss mocked before a thoughtful look came over her face. "Speaking of which," She looked between the two girls, a smirk evident on her lips. "Where exactly _wher…"_

Weiss was interrupted as Ruby, with a final burst of rose petals finally finished packing. "Weiss, I'm done!" Ruby exclaimed as she zipped her overstuffed duffel, the fabric stretching at the seams, she turned to face the heiress. "I was the first one right?"

Blake thanked her lucky stars as Weiss looked away from her and to Ruby; her previous question seemingly forgotten. While being happy with whatever _it_ was she had with Yang. She was certainly _nowhere_ near ready to share about it with anyone; at least not until she actually knew what _it _was.

Selfish? Maybe, but she had always been one to hold her cards close to her chest. This would be no different.

"What…?" Weiss faltered.

"You said you'd buy me a box of cookies if I finished packing first! Remember?" Ruby whined, putting on her best puppy-dog face for her girlfriend. It should be a _crime_ to be that adorable.

Weiss sighed again, "Your right, I did. As soon as we get to Vale I'll order them."

"Yay!" Ruby pounced on her girlfriend wrapping her in a hug.

_That's a bullet dodged_. Blake looked to where Yang still sat on the floor. Amber connected with lilac as their eyes met. While Blake was relieved that the question about how she and her partner had spent their night had been forgotten, Yang seemed almost…_deflated_ about it. Which could mean only one thing; something was deeply and _truly_ bothering the blonde.

_Maybe she's as confused about last night as I am._ Her heart grew heavy at the thought; she hated the idea of Yang being in any type of turmoil, especially _emotional._

Blake wanted to do nothing more than to walk over to the sulking blonde and offer her comfort. Just like Yang had done for her the night before, but it would have to wait. Yang would have to wait just as Blake had to. _Once we're alone, Yang, I promise._

Blake tore her eyes away from Yang as she set back to packing. A more determined kick to her step. For a few moments the only sounds that filled the room was one of clothes being ruffled, latched being locked, and zippers being zipped.

Blake had just finished packing the last of her books when Weiss's scroll started beeping.

"Oh, dust it's _here!_" Blake turned to look at her teammate. Weiss had come to a complete stop in front of the case that would store Myrtenaster on their trip. The rapier protruded from the case, half its length still to be sheathed. Weiss read out loud the message she had received.

"We only have _ten_ minutes to get to the docks!" She looked up her eyes frantic, "We have to get there _now!_ Ruby help your sister finish packing, I'm going to go grab a luggage cart!"

Blake watched as Weiss bolted out the door. The heiress displayed an impressive amount of speed that would rival even Ruby; who, for her part had jumped to helping her sister pack.

Having finished her packing, Blake walked over to where Myrtenaster now lay discarded on the floor. She gingerly picked up the weapon, careful not to disturb the dust chambers. She was _almost_ certain that Weiss had unloaded them, but where dust was involved it never paid to be careless.

She finished putting the weapon in its case, setting it alongside Weiss's other luggage. Blake looked to where the two sisters stood over Yang's bed. Yang was trying to close the latch on her suitcase while Ruby sat atop it in an attempt to force it closed. Blake sighed. _A long day indeed._

* * *

After Weiss had returned with the luggage cart, the girls had quickly loaded it down with all _twenty-two_ of their overstuffed bags. The additional weight made it so that Yang was the only one of them capable of moving the cart fast enough. At least if they planned to make it to the airship on time.

Getting out of the dormitory had – thus far – proven to be the largest problem. It had required; Weiss, Ruby, and Blake to form a protective barrier around the cart as Yang pushed it from behind. Blake was certain they had broken a few belongings and perhaps some toes as they had gotten out. Once they were outside however, it had been smooth sailing. Well, as smooth as running at a dead sprint with a five-hundred pound luggage cart trailing right behind you could be.

Blake panted for breath as they rounded another corner, the docks finally coming into view. _Almost there!_ The thought flew through her head as she pushed herself to go faster. If the countdown she had in her head was right they had less than two-minutes to cover the last half-mile. It would have been easy, had Weiss not yelled out from the back of their small group.

"Wait, _stop!_"

Blake's shoes skidded across the ground as she slowed to a halt; the action left a long streak in her wake. She took the small reprieve as a chance to catch her breath, her delicate hands coming to rest on her knees as she leaned over. Ruby stopped next to her. Blake looked up at her young leader; the near two-mile sprint seemed to have no effect on the younger girl as she stood straight up not a single sign of fatigue on her face. She wasn't even _panting_.

Blake was about to comment on the unfairness of that when another loud call rang through the air. "Look out!"

She managed to look up in time to see the luggage-cart barreling straight towards her. She had just enough time to sidestep the cart as it went hurtling past, followed by Yang who was trying desperately to put on the breaks. She finally managed to stop it a few feet away.

Blake watched as Yang turned around as Weiss caught up with the group, her normally purple eyes had just the slightest amount of red to them. She glared at the other girl.

"_What, _in the heck was that!" Yang exploded at Weiss, small flames danced around her hair. "I almost _ran_ Blake over!"

Weiss having finally caught up to the group looked between Blake and Yang. "I'm sorry, but you were about to pass our turn." She motioned to the left. "If we had gone past it we never would have made it."

Blake looked in the direction Weiss had indicated; the road to their left led to only one place the airship-charter dock. _Why there?_

She never got the chance to ask that question as Ruby spoke up from behind her. "Come on guys we have less than a minute to get there!"

Blake watched as their young leader grabbed Weiss by the hand and proceeded to drag her girlfriend down towards the dock. Yang huffed as she turned the cart around and followed after them. She was overcome by an intense feeling of déjà vu. The scene before her reminiscent of the team's first day of classes.

A marathon of unpacking followed by another as they had desperately tried to get to class on time. Blake smiled fondly at the memory.

Her reminiscing was cut short as Ruby called back to her. "Blake, what are you doing? Come on!"

Snapping back to reality Blake took off at a dead sprint, closing the distance in a matter of seconds. "I'm right here, but why are we going to the charter-dock?" She breathlessly asked the question as they continued to run.

Ruby turned her head and winked at the Faunus. "You'll see!"

Blake huffed in exasperation. She should have known better than to ask.

After what felt like an eternity of running they had finally arrived at the dock entrance. Once Yang wrangled the cart to a more manageable speed the four girls entered the massive hanger.

Unlike the public airship docks the charter dock was just that, a single lonesome dock. It was normally reserved for the docking of airships that came to take students out on Beacon sanctioned trips. Be it field trips, hunts, or the unpleasant trip of taking washed out student's home.

Blake looked around as they entered the luggage check-in; she was surprised to see several other teams there filling up the small room. All of them in a rush to get their bags checked in and prepared for the long eight-hour flight to the City of Vale. _I thought everyone just took the public airships out. _

Out.

The word weighed on Blake like a ton of bricks. She didn't know how much longer it would be, but soon she would be leaving Beacon. The place that had become the first true home she had ever known. In an instant all of her worries from the night before came roaring back like an angry Ursa.

"Blake, over here!" The rogue was pulled from her thoughts as Weiss called out to her from a door on the far side of the room. "Quick we got to go!"

Doing her best to quell her fears she slowly made her way over to Weiss, just to have the heiress usher her through the door closing it behind her. They were now in a long hallway illuminated by a single strip of fluorescent lights that ran all the way down to its end. Where it opened up to what Blake assumed was the actual dock.

Weiss started walking down the hall leaving Blake alone by the door.

"Where are Ruby and Yang?" Blake did her best to keep her worry clear of her voice. If Weiss noticed anything off about the Faunus she didn't acknowledge it as she replied.

"Hopefully they're already on board and waiting for us." Weiss looked back over her shoulder. "What made you zone out anyway? I can't remember the last time I saw you that out of it."

"I was just taking a second to catch my breath." It was a weak answer and Blake knew it. She just hoped Weiss wouldn't push the matter. The further out of her mind she could push her concerns about the future at the moment the better.

The heiress narrowed her icy-blue eyes at the Faunus before she shrugged her slender shoulders and returned her attention forward.

Blake let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, relieved that Weiss had let it drop. The teammates continued the walk down the hallway in silence.

Entering the dock Blake quickly realized why they had come here. Anchored in the birth was a luxury airship with the Schnee family crest painted on its side. She followed as Weiss lead the way up the ramp and into the ship.

_Never thought I'd be in one of these._ She thought to herself as Weiss led her deeper into the ship and into a larger foyer where Ruby and Yang sat chatting quietly a small table between them.

_So this is how the Schnee's live,_ Blake thought to herself as she looked around the room. It was obvious that no expense had been spared in the airship's construction. While it looked like a normal airship from the outside, save for the white Schnee insignia on its side, the inside was an entirely different story. White-gold inlaid the walls which were painted in the purest sky-blue the young huntress had ever seen.

Ruby must have seen the black and white girls standing there as she yelled out to them; her hand waved frantically as if a distance of several yards separated them instead of the mere few feet that actually did. "Weiss! Blake! Come sit down!"

Blake smiled at her leader's exuberance, aside from the time that Weiss got critically injured during a training exercise; which incidentally, is what lead Ruby to confess her feelings to Weiss. Blake couldn't think of a time that she had ever seen Ruby being truly sad or upset.

Weiss scoffed, clearly not amused by Ruby's antics. "We're right here you dunce we can hear you without you screaming!"

Ruby cowered back a little at the reprimand, as she muttered a much quieter, "Sorry."

"Ah, let her have her fun Weiss," Said Blake as she placed her hand on the girls shoulder.

"You give her an inch and she'll take a mile, _but, _if you want to do it. She's your problem." The heiress shrugged her hand off as she turned away heading back the way they had come. She called back over her shoulder, "I'm going to tell the captain we're ready to go. Make yourself comfortable."

Blake watched Weiss until she vanished around a corner before she decided to take her up on her offer. She walked over to where Ruby and Yang were, taking the seat next to her partner she got comfortable.

_Even the chairs are lavish. _Blake thought as she sunk into the supple leather of the seat. Despite having things squared away with Weiss, she still had to wonder just how many Faunus had suffered poor work conditions to make the airship she currently sat in a reality.

Her musings were cut short as the airship started to back out of the dock. The muted whirring of the ships propellers filled the once silent air. The motion caused Ruby to squeal once more. "Oh my god, we're moving!" She exclaimed as she fist pumped in the air. "I can't wait to get to the _house!_"

Blake winced as her cat ears flattened on her head. While she loved Ruby's enthusiasm, even she had to admit that sometimes the red girl was a little too _loud_.

_I guess Weiss was Righ…wait…what house?_

Blake didn't know anything about any house. She looked to Yang, hoping that her partner could perhaps shed some light on the situation.

Yang didn't return the look though. She was too busy looking at Ruby, a questioning look in her eyes. "What do you mean, '_get to the house?'_" Apparently Yang didn't know anything either.

Blake glanced back to Ruby, who was now doing her best 'deer in headlights' routine. She shook her head refusing to answer her sister's question. _So she's hiding something from us. What though?_

"_Ruby Rose_."

It took everything Blake had to not laugh as she watched their normally fearless leader cower at the sound of her older-sister using her full name.

"I…uh…" Ruby's silver eyes darted from Yang to Blake and then back again. "_Weiss!_"

Blake shook her head, _Should have known Weiss was involved._ _She's the only person Ruby would keep something from Yang for. _

"Really Ruby, must you always scream my name? It gets old after a while you kno…" the word died on her lips as the three other girls looked to where Weiss now stood at the other end of the foyer a tray of refreshments in hand. Weiss narrowed her eyes as she zeroed in on Ruby. She hissed at her, "_You told them didn't you?_"

Ruby whimpered in her seat, drawing Blake's attention back to her. "No…"

A second later the tray Weiss had been carrying appeared on the table that sat between the girls. "I swear Ruby I can never tell you anything." Weiss said as she occupied the seat opposite Blake. She waved at the drink tray, "Help yourselves."

Blake looked over the tray; on it was a mug full of steaming hot tea two tall glasses one filled with milk and the other water. Off to the side stood one lone can of Yang's preferred energy drink. _All of our favorites. _

She grabbed the mug of tea as she nodded to Weiss in thanks. She watched as Ruby took the glass full of milk and leaned over to give Weiss a quick peck on the cheek. The latter's face turning pink at the action. She glanced at Yang from the corner of her eye as the blonde opened her drink and proceeded to chug its contents.

_I wonder if we'll ever be like that… _Blake could feel her cheeks redden from the thought alone. She looked back to the mug in her hands its hot contents warmed her palms, as a small string of steam wafted up to her nose. She inhaled the tea's bitter-sweet scent as she took a sip of the warm liquid. She sighed as she felt the tea travel to her core a nice warmth spreading through her.

Blake closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. The only sounds coming from the airships engines and the girls soft breathing. She let go of all of her fears and focused on the joy of being alone with her teammates. She let herself get lost in it.

The moment was shattered as Yang belched from beside her. Blake opened her amber eyes in time to see the blonde smash the can in her fists before she set its remains back on the tray.

"So, about this house," Yang prompted the red and white girls.

Weiss sighed as she took a sip of her water. She looked to Yang and then Blake.

"Well it was supposed to be a surprise, but seeing as the cats out of the bag." She punctuated her words by looking at Ruby who just grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it. My sister can't keep a secret to save her life." Yang said as she tried to get the conversation back on track. "Now spill."

Blake's ears stood to attention as Weiss started talking.

"Well you see, a few months ago Ruby and I were…_indisposed." _Blake smirked as Weiss's face turned crimson at the admission. Yang snickered from beside her. "_Anyway,_ we started talking about graduation and what we were going to do after. And well, we discovered that neither of us really had any plans for what to do."

She took another drink as she continued. "_So_, we came up with an idea."

"And this idea is a house?" Yang asked.

"The house is _my_ contribution to the idea." Weiss looked over at Ruby. "I'll let Ruby explain the rest."

Blake looked at Ruby as the girl swallowed thickly. "So, like Weiss was saying. We came up with an idea. What if we didn't split up and pursue our own careers, what if we stayed together as a _team?_"

Ruby locked eyes with Blake before turning her gaze to her sister, a glimmer of hope in her silver eyes.

"So what your saying is, is that you want to keep team RWBY together; and instead of us having individual careers as huntresses. We have one career as a team?" Blake asked wanting to be sure she was on the same page.

Ruby nodded. "Obviously we wouldn't all always go out on hunts, depending on the scale and the type of Grimm we'd send whoever was best suited to handle it."

Blake had to resist the urge to pinch herself. She was certain she was trapped in a cruel dream and would wake up any second. Ruby and Weiss had just presented her with an option that single handedly quashed all of fears involving their recent graduation. Save one.

She turned her head towards Yang. The blonde was staring down at the table, her strong arms crossed over her chest. Blake knew this look. This is what Yang would do when she was stuck in deep thought.

"What about your obligations to the empire?" Yang asked as she continued to stare off.

_Oh, that's right. _Blake deflated as she remembered Weiss's importance to the continuation of the Schnee Dust Company. There was no way her father would ever allow her to do something like this.

"That won't be an issue." Weiss answered the question with a high level of smugness, almost as if she had been expecting it.

"What do you mean?"

Weiss smirked, "While it hasn't hit the media yet. But, there will soon be a new addition to the Schnee family. A baby, that just so happens to be a _boy."_

Blake's eyes widened.

"You mean?"

"I am no longer the heir apparent." Weiss continued, "I still have some obligations to the company, and more importantly to my soon to be baby brother. As far as my father is concerned though, I'm free to do whatever _I_ choose."

Blake could hear the hitch in Weiss's voice as she finished. Apparently so did Ruby as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand offering her silent-support. It had been no secret to the girls that Weiss had wanted out from under her father's thumb for years now. Now that she finally was, she had a chance to be truly happy.

_Maybe we all do._

Weiss quickly regained her composure. "Anyway, when we arrive in Vale they'll be a limo and a trailer ready to take us and our luggage to the house. Anyone who doesn't want to stay can use the airship to go where ever they want, as per my orders to the captain."

"Obviously they'll be a lot more to discuss, but we figured we could do that after we get there and get settled in." Ruby added the thought to the end of Weiss's statement. "Weiss and I are going either way, so it's really up to you two if you come with us."

Blake looked to her partner, who seemed to have fallen into an even deeper trance of thought. She felt a jolt of panic shoot through her. What if Yang didn't want to stay with the team? What if she didn't want to stay with _her? _What then?

Her mind wasn't allowed to stray any further into negativity as Yang looked at her. Amber met lilac as Yang matched her gaze. An unspoken question resided in Yang's eyes.

Blake had to fight back the tears that prickled at the back of her eyes. _She's waiting to see what I do._

It took all of Blake's willpower not to tackle the blonde and smother her in a hug right then and there. _They'll be time for that later... _She turned back to Ruby and Weiss who sat watching and waiting for their decision. Blake smiled as she answered.

"We're in!"

* * *

**AN: So, I'm going to be honest. Despite being longer I personally feel I did the first chapter way better, which isn't saying much. Something about this one just seems off to me and no matter how many times I reread it I could never figure out what it is. Hopefully it's passable though. I've got a rough outline for the next couple of chapters formed out in my head so hopefully I can have those out faster than this one. Then again if they grow in length like this one did it may be a while. **

**Like last time, I ask for any and all criticism. As I do hope to improve my writing skills from this, but I'll need your all's help in order to do that. Until next time, have a good evening! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry this took so long to get out, more on that below. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Blake Belladonna glared at the back of her partner's head as Yang continued to watch the small fire that raged before her. This was their third night in their new home in Vale, and the third time in just as many nights that she knew that Yang had left her room in the middle of the night.

This was however, the first time that she had decided to follow her.

The first time that she had heard Yang leaving her room she had chalked it up to her being restless, something not uncommon for the blonde. The second time she heard her leave had caused her to worry slightly, _especially_ when she found her curled up on the couch the next morning, evidence of tears apparent on her cheeks.

When she had asked her about it later that day, Yang had merely shrugged it off, saying that it was nothing. She didn't buy that for a _second_. The Yang Xiao Long she knew didn't just cry _over nothing._

So she had decided then and there that if she heard Yang leave her room again, she'd follow her. And sure enough like clockwork she had heard her sneak out of her room at the same time as the previous two nights, albeit much quieter this time.

_She must have figured that I'd be listening._ Blake bristled at the thought, angry that Yang was trying to hide something from _her_.

Well…angry might not have been the right word. Though she would never admit it to anyone least of all herself, Blake was _hurt_.

Hurt that Yang had already went back on one of the promises that they _both_ had made.

* * *

"Yang what did last mean to you?" Blake voiced the question that had burned in her throat since she had woken up earlier that day. The two girls were currently on the observation deck of the Schnee's personal airship. The deck's dim nighttime lighting made it impossible for her to read her partner's expression.

Upon their arrival in Vale they had learned, much to Weiss's displeasure that the house wouldn't be ready for them to move into until tomorrow, at the _earliest_. That meant they had two options: go to a hotel or spend the night in what was possibly the most luxurious airship in all of Remnant.

It had been a reasonably easy decision.

"I don't really know." Yang's words shocked Blake back to the present.

"What do you mean?"

"I enjoyed last night and I know that I really li…" Yang paused. "No, that isn't the right word. I _care_ about you, Blake. More so than anyone I've dated in the past few years."

"So it did _mean_ something then?"

"Well, yeah." Yang said. "Wait, is this why you've been staring at me all evening?" Blake nodded meekly, causing Yang to laugh. "Look Blake, I know I try and act all smooth and cool when it comes to stuff like this, but I'm no expert. This is something that we'll both have to work at if we really want it...You do still want to give it a try right…?"

"Yes!" Blake answered before Yang even finished asking the question causing her to blush. "I just wasn't sure what you thought. I mean we didn't really talk last night, and today we didn't really get a chan…"

Yang silenced her with a kiss; her hand came up to cup Blake's face as she pulled away. Blake leaned into the touch.

"You're really _cute_ when you ramble." Yang said her thumb gently rubbed over Blake's cheek. Blake could feel her face redden even more as Yang continued. Her lilac eyes focused directly on Blake's own amber orbs.

"Just promise me that you'll come to me if something's bothering you, ok?"

"Only if you'll do the same."

Yang smiled, "It's a deal."

* * *

Blake shook the memory off. She didn't have time to be thinking about the past, she needed to focus on the present.

It begged the questions though. _Why _and _what_?

Why hadn't Yang come to her like she had promised to do? And what was bothering her enough to cause her to come downstairs every night to sit by the fire and cry, _alone, _in the first place?

Her ears twitched as she heard Yang sniffle for the tenth time since she had taken up her position at the bottom of the stairs. Just like the previous nine it made her heart stop. She could count on one hand the amount of times she had seen Yang cry, and she had always hated it. After that night on the roof, and their discussion that had followed the next day, however; she found that that emotion had been multiplied tenfold.

Deciding that she had stood idle long enough, Blake moved out and into the soft orange light of the fire. She watched as the flames danced around. She absentmindedly wondered how Yang had started the small inferno. While the house had come with plenty of wood stockpiled for the small stone fireplace, she couldn't remember ever seeing anything with which to start a fire. Then again it was _Yang._

Yang must have heard her coming as the blonde's head whipped around, her hand busily wiped away at the tears on her face in a vain attempt to hide that she had been crying.

_You're not hiding Yang, not this time._

"Blake?" She whispered her name as the Faunus sat down beside her.

"_Yang."_

Blake made herself comfortable on the couch as she looked at her partner. The tear tracks that were still evident on Yang's face sent a pang straight through her. It took all of Blake's willpower not to pull Yang to her in a hug. She knew if she did that though the chances of them talking were slim. And while it might be selfish, she _needed_ to know what was troubling Yang.

The fire cackled drawing her attention to it and away from her partner's tearstained face. The fire's welcoming glow bathed the partner's in a myriad of oranges and yellows. She focused on it allowing herself to get lost in its warm light, anything to keep from having to look back at Yang, back at those _ugly_ tears that marred her otherwise flawless face.

She licked her lips, "Why are you down here all alone?" _Why didn't you come to me?_

"It's like I told you it's…"

"Yang, don't lie to me, _please_." She hated the sound of her voice. Only Yang could manage to make her sound so desperate and needy at the same time. She looked back to her partner, as her own tears threatened to spill out. "Tell me what's wrong."

Yang flinched as if Blake's words had hurt her. She looked back at the fire as another tear rolled down her face.

Maybe they had.

"You'll think it's stupid."

Blake reached out and gently grabbed Yang's shoulder giving it a light squeeze. "I _promise_ I won't."

Yang sighed.

"You know how you said you'd miss stuff that night on the roof?" Yang asked as she looked back to Blake, more unshed tears in her eyes. "It's kinda similar to that."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't even begin to tell you just how many times Ruby and me talked about what we would do when we got older." Yang started in the most sincere voice Blake had ever heard her use. "When we were younger all of _this,"_ she waved her hand at everything around them, "was just one big pipe dream, one that would probably never come true. Now that we're here…I just can't believe it."

Yang paused as she looked back to the fire a faraway look in her eye. "Everything up to this point in my life has pretty much been laid out for me. Now it's all up to me and I don't know if I…"

She choked as a fresh set of searing-tears cascaded down her face. Blake watched, she wanted nothing more than to reach out and wipe the offending tears away, but she stayed her hand. Whatever this _was,_ Yang needed to get it out, and if she stopped her now she might never get it off her chest.

"_I'm scared Blake_." Yang curled in on herself as she continued. "What if something happens and I'm _not_ there? Or worse what if _I am_ and I can't protect whoever else is? What if I can't keep Ruby, Weiss, and _you_ _safe_?"

Blake blinked away tears as she watched Yang, the strongest person she knew, fight back a _sob_. She understood now why her partner had been sneaking out of her room at night. She had been coming down to the couch in the hope that the others wouldn't have to see her cry.

See her _break. _

When they had been at Beacon, Yang had always fulfilled the role of being the big-sister. Not only to Ruby, but to herself and Weiss as well, Yang had always been the strong one, the one who wasn't allowed to _ever_ breakdown or show signs of fear, regardless of the situation.

While Ruby had been their leader, Yang had most certainly been the team's rock.

For a while, Blake had thought, and ignorantly believed, that nothing ever _could_ break the headstrong blonde-woman. Now she knew, _saw_, differently. Just like their graduation had brought out her fears of being alone. It had apparently brought out Yang's as well.

And she knew all too well how powerful the fear of the unknown was. Couple that with not knowing if you could protect your loved ones and you had something that could cripple even the most ruthless of people. Let alone someone as loving and nurturing as Yang was.

Blake wanted to slap herself. _I failed her; this is why she's been behaving differently. I've just been too caught up in my own problems and insecurities to notice it._

The tears she had been holding back finally fell as she wrapped Yang in a sideways-embrace. The other girl's body continued to be racked with violent sobs as Blake pulled her closer. She cooed soothingly into the blonde's ear doing her best to calm her distraught partner.

"It's ok," Blake gently rubbed her hand up and down Yang's back. "We're all here Yang…"

Blake pulled Yang tighter to her as she felt the blonde fist her hand around her sleepwear. She continued to murmur soft reassurances to her as Yang continued to cry into her chest, thoroughly soaking her thin shirt.

"It's _okay._" She soothed, the sobs coming farther in-between as the other girl calmed.

"_I'm_ _here Yang, and everything is alright."_

Yang shook her head, "It's not though, we said that we'd come to each other if anything bothered us and I didn't. I lied to…"

Blake stole a page from Yang's playbook. She pulled the blonde's face away from its position at her chest and kissed her. She pulled away a second later; she was greeted with a pair of, questioning, watery purple eyes.

"We can talk about _that_ later. All I care about right now is that you are _alright_."

A fresh set of tears fell down Yang's face as she tackled Blake down onto the couch. She buried her face into Blake's onyx hair as she sobbed anew.

Blake held her partner close as the blonde woman whispered two words over and over between her cries.

"_Thank you_."

* * *

"Will you stop being so childish? We need to wake them up!"

_Weiss?_

"I know, but they look so _cute!_"

_Ruby?...wait what's cute?_

Blake begrudgingly opened up one amber-eye. She was in the living room…

"_Finally, _one of you is up!"

Blake looked to the sound of the voice. Her sleep addled eye managed to pick out the red and white forms of Ruby and Weiss. Both of whom were fully clothed and standing right beside the couch. Ruby looked like she was about to squeal in delight, while Weiss sported an expression of exasperation.

She was about to ask them what it was they were talking about when a third, muffled voice, joined the conversation.

"Quite please…sleep now."

Her other eye snapped open as she looked down at her chest, where Yang's head was now firmly nestled against her breast.

Blake felt her face go red as she realized the situation they were in. She sighed in resignation, _they would have figured it out eventually…I just wish it wasn't in a way that they could endlessly tease us about._

Having accepted her fate she gently prodded Yang, if she was going down she wasn't going down alone. It was the blonde's fault that they were in this situation after all.

"Yang, honey, you really need to get up. I think Ruby and Weiss need to talk to us."

Blake had to bite back a smile as Yang tried to nestle her head deeper into her chest apparently determined to sleep away the rest of the morning. _What time is it anyway?_

"I should have known it would come to this." Weiss sighed. "Blake you might want to cover your ears. Ruby, go ahead."

Knowing full well what was about to happen, Blake brought her hands up to cover the cat-ears that resided atop her head. She watched as Ruby took a deep breath and raised the small whistle she pulled from the chain around her neck to her lips. Blake cursed her inability to cover _both_ sets of her ears. Sometimes being a Faunus had its drawbacks.

Ruby blew the whistle; its shrill-high-pitched-sound filled the air. Blake winced as her unprotected ears were assaulted by the racket. _You would think that after four years of this we'd be used to it._

The whistle had the desired effect as Yang bolted awake. She jumped off Blake and away from the couch, Ruby laughed as she rolled across the floor.

"Whoa!" She cried as she covered her ears. Her eyes locked onto her sister as her voice took on a threating tone. "Rubes, I swear one of these days I'm going to shove that whistle up your…"

Weiss cleared her throat, silencing Yang from further threatening her girlfriend.

"Well then, now that you are both awake." She started as she unplugged her own ears. "You should be interested to know that Professor Ozpin is coming _here_ and should be arriving at any moment!"

Blake sat up on the couch as she looked at Weiss. "Ozpin? But why is he coming here?"

"That doesn't matter! What matters is that he'll be here soon, potentially with our _first job_, and here you both are still in your pajamas!" Weiss was red faced after her outburst, her slender shoulder's rose up and down as she breathed deeply.

"Weiss…" Ruby started in an attempt to defuse her volatile girlfriend. It probably would have worked to, had the doorbell not rung.

"Oh dust he's _here_!" Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand as she bolted toward the door; she barked back at Blake as she rounded the corner and vanished from sight. "Blake take Yang and make yourselves presentable, we'll keep him busy!"

Blake shook her head. There never was a dull moment when Team RWBY was involved, and she wouldn't change that for the world.

"Blake," the girl turned at the sound of her name. She found Yang sitting on the floor staring at her with a mischievous glint in her eye.

_Oh no…_

"Did you call me, _'honey'?"_

_ Why me?_

* * *

**AN: So, RL pretty well beat me over the head with a stick over the past week. Coupled with the fact that this chapter went through 4 complete rewrites...it took a while to get it to you. I do apologize for that. That said, we have finally arrived at the point in the story where things will start to kick off...I have some interesting things in store for our four heroines. Hopefully you guys will enjoy what is to come, though I will admit it now, it's not all sunshine and rainbows. **

**Also, I know that I rushed Blake and Yang's big talk...which is something that I'm kinda okay with but at the same time I hate myself for doing it. Hopefully it doesn't piss anyone off to bad.**

**And, like always thank you all for reading my horrendus writing. Please leave any and all criticisms that you might have for me in either a review or a PM I don't care which. I'm going to start responding to all of the reviews/PM's I get, yes even the ones I already have, so please drop me a line on how I can get better.**

**Have a good night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey, know what's cool? Disclaimers! Which I may or may **_**not**_** have forgotten to add to the first three chapters…So to make up for that let me just say that I am not Monty Oum, nor do I have any affiliation with the amazing company that is Rooster Teeth…despite that one dream I had…**

**So here is part four. Before we get started I just want to take the time to once again thank everyone for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. It is truly humbling. If it weren't for you guys this probably would have remained a oneshot. **

**I just sincerely hope that I can do the characters and the story I've cooked up justice.**

**Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

Blake gave herself a quick once over in the mirror that hung off the back of her door. She wore a white-blouse that she had tucked into the top of the form-fitting black-slacks that covered her legs. To top it all off she threw on the black-blazer Weiss had gotten her for Christmas last year.

While her first instinct had been to go for her combat attire, upon given it more than a seconds thought she decided against it. She wasn't about to go out and fight Grimm, no what she was about to do was something she considered _far more_ dangerous. She was going to meet with a potential _client_.

_That just so happens to be one of the most respected hunters alive...and our former mentor…_

Taking that into consideration she had decided to go with a more _formal_ look. Well, as formal as her wardrobe would allow. _I need to go shopping, maybe Yang would he-_

"Blake, are you ready?" Yang asked as she opened the door, disrupting Blake from her thoughts.

_Speak of the devil…_ "Yeah just give me a second."

Turning around Blake made her way over to her desk that sat underneath the room's sole window. The smooth wooden surface was littered with books, several of which she had yet to even open. But those weren't what she was after at the moment. No what she was after was far more deadly than even the most killer of her beloved novels.

Coming to a stop behind her chair she carefully picked Gambol Shroud up from the desk. The weapon's weight was all too familiar to her as she slung it over her shoulder; the sword-pistol fell to its normal resting spot on her back.

"You know this is in all likely-hood just a consultation, right? Not to mention the fact that Ozpin more than _knows_ what we're capable of."

Her partner had a point, but then so did she. She didn't even bother to turn around as she replied. "Didn't stop _you _from getting Ember out, and besides," She now turned to face Yang who had taken to leaning up against her doorframe. "In the future we'll have clients who _don't _know what we can do. We might as well get into the practice of showing off the hardware."

"Fair enough," Yang shrugged as she kicked off from the doorframe and into the hall. "Come on, we had better get down there before Weiss has a heart attack."

Blake took a moment to examine Yang as she stood in the hall. It seemed that, like her, Yang had decided to forgo her normal clothing choices of tank-tops and short-shorts for something far more fitting for a business meeting.

Yang was wearing an orange knee-length skirt that hugged tightly to the contours of her hips, along with a bright red blouse. Combined with her long-wild-golden-locks it gave her the appearance of being aflame.

_Fitting, _Blake smirked as she followed her partner out of her room. Once she was in the hall she turned to head for the stairs. She hadn't made it so far as a foot before her partner had her against the wall.

Dusting the shock off quickly she looked at Yang, her amber eyes quickly met lilac. What she saw made her heart stop. Yang's eyes were clouded with regret and something else_. _

Before she could ask what was going on Yang had lowered her mouth to hers, pulling her in for a heated kiss. _Lust, that's what it was. _

Blake could feel her heart pound at the sudden contact as Yang forced her further into the wall, her hand rose up to gently cradle her head against the hard surface. Snapping back to her senses she closed her eyes and let out a small moan as she pushed back against Yang, their clothed bodies meshing together perfectly, she rested her hands on the blonde's hips as she returned the kiss with as much passion as she could muster.

She could feel Yang smile into the kiss at the same time that the blonde snaked her free arm around her waist. She was in complete sensory overload, unable to tell where her body ended and Yang's began. Her entire world was made up of nothing more than the scent of lavender and what were, in her opinion, the softest pars of lips in all of Remnant. Most important though was the warmth that had come to surround her.

Blake couldn't tell if she was _jealous_ of or if she pitied the people who hadn't experienced the warmth supplied by the fiery woman's Aura. On the one hand they would never know what _true_ warmth was. On the other they could still enjoy the heat provided by a blanket or the sun and not know that there was a much better source of warmth out there in the world.

After what felt like an all too short eternity of bliss, Yang pulled away. Blake opened her eyes halfway and was greeted with a very _smug_ looking Yang.

"_Wow,_" she huskily whispered the word as the high from the kiss wore off. Yang just smiled at her.

"That was for last night."

"You didn't have to tha-" Yang removed her hand from her back and placed it over her mouth, silencing her.

"_Yes,_ I did." Yang said the regret that was in her eyes earlier now evident in her voice. "_I_ broke the promise that we made, then I took it a step further and _lied_ to you about it."

Blake wanted to shake her hand off and tell her that it was okay and that it didn't matter. But she couldn't, because she knew that she'd be lying to herself and more _importantly_ to Yang. It wasn't _okay_ that she had lied to her, and it most certainly did _matter._

"I know you said we could talk about all of that stuff later," Yang paused as she chewed on her lip seemingly pensive about what she was about to say. "How about we make, later, tonight…and talk about it over dinner?"

_Is…she?_

"Yang, are you asking me_ out?_"

Yang grinned shyly. "Well we've kinda been unofficial since Saturday…I figured it was time, especially after last night, to make it…official?" She asked, looking every bit like a nervous school girl.

_She is!_

Blake could barely contain her jubilation as she answered her partner.

No, her _girlfriend_.

"I'd like that, Yang. I'd like it a lot."

Yang beamed as she hoisted the Faunus up and spun her around in the air. Blake let out a joyous laugh at the blonde's antics. She couldn't ever remember seeing Yang happier. She liked that she could bring a smile to the blonde's face. No, that wasn't right, she _loved_ it.

Blake would have loved nothing more than to allow the moment to continue, _but_ they had business to attend to. And out of the two of them, she had to be the responsible one. _Just like old times…_

"Yang, put me down!" She commanded the other girl with a small laugh. "We need to get downstairs."

"Fine," Yang said as she returned the Faunus to her feet. "I'm _never_ allowed to have any fun…"

Blake shook her head as Yang pouted at her like a kicked puppy. _She's definitely Ruby's sister._

She playfully smacked her shoulder, "You're allowed to have fun," Blake couldn't help but take the opportunity to tease Yang just a little bit further. "Just not when it might _cause _Weiss to kill us."

Blake turned and headed for the stairs, leaving Yang alone in the middle of the hall.

"Where's the _fun_ in that!"

* * *

Blake stared across the table at Professor Ozpin. The esteemed headmaster of Beacon Academy sat with his spine straight and his hands clasped in front of him on the table. He looked just the same as he did when she had first met him over four years ago at the team's initiation. If it were possible though, he appeared even more _intimidating_ now.

_Our livelihood wasn't on the line then._

His short grey hair fell in loose strands down into his chestnut colored eyes. His always present glasses rested precariously on the tip of his nose. The green and black suit that he wore was, as far as Blake could tell, completely immaculate. And most importantly his cane, which rested against the table to his left, was as inconspicuous as ever.

She eyed the _weapon, _while concealable weapons were legal and not uncommon in Vale. She couldn't help but wonder if that law would be repelled if more people _knew_ just exactly what his 'cane' was capable of.

Her train of thought was ruined as Ozpin spoke.

"It's quite the nice residence you four have here." He said as his eyes quickly darted around the room, "This space in particular."

Blake could all but feel the pride that wafted off of Weiss at the comment. It had been _her_ idea after all that they should use the dining room to vet their clients.

The room was, much like the rest of the house, decorated with some of the finest wood paneling that lien could buy. The smooth hardwood floor was covered here and there with decorative rugs. As far as furnishings there was an old-style grandfather clock that resided peacefully in the back left corner, and a china cabinet that stood proud next to the door that connected the room to the kitchen. What really stole the show though was the mural that was ever so strategically placed behind where the girls were currently sitting.

The picture still managed to draw her eye, even after she had spent the better part of the team's first day in the house committing it to memory. The painting beautifully depicted several different scenes of the girls taking on all of the different varieties of Grimm, and in spectacular fashion, killing them.

Last but not least was the table that they currently sat at. The table, which was crafted from only the purest of oaks, could easily sit up to eight people four on either of its sides. RWBY sat in order on one side, while Ozpin sat opposite Weiss on the other.

Blake spared a glance out of the corner of her eye at the white-haired girl who sat to her right. Weiss sat ramrod straight with a posture that was as ridged as concrete as her piercing ice-blue eyes stared directly at their former mentor. A small bead of sweat quickly rolled down past her ear where it was absorbed into the collar of her white-polyester suit. Her alabaster hair, which she normally wore in a sideways ponytail, was pulled back and allowed to fall freely down her back.

Blake had to admire just how quickly Weiss had shifted mindsets. Gone was the girl who just a few short minutes ago, was panicking about the prospect of their mentor arriving. In her place was a woman who was there for the sole purpose of conducting business, and she was _not_ to be trifled with._ I guess there's still some of the 'Ice Queen,' in there._

Beyond her was Ruby who, as far as Blake could tell, was doing everything that she could not to fidget in her seat. Ruby wore a suit that appeared to be a carbon copy of the one Weiss was wearing. Save for the color, which instead was a deep crimson.

She glanced over at Yang, who like her sister was doing her best to sit still. Albeit for a completely different reason, Ruby was obviously nervous. Yang, she could tell, was just _bored_.

Weiss cleared her throat, "While we thank you for the compliment, your call made it sound like you were coming to discuss a possible venture?"

_Even her voice sounds cold._ Blake looked back to Ozpin, who seemed to be struggling to hold back a smirk.

"Straight to the point as always Miss. Schnee," he finally let the smirk out. "Yes, I am here to discuss a, _venture_, as you so called it."

Weiss gave a small nod, "And what are the particulars?"

"It's all simple enough. There have been reports of a pack of Beowolves roaming around the edge of Forever Fall. I was hoping that you could scout the area, and if need be…_deal _with any Beowolves unfortunate enough to cross your path."

Blake felt a shiver crawl down her spine at the mention of that place. Despite its innate beauty she had come to _hate_ the red forest. Largely due to the fact that it seemed like every time she went there all that came of it was nothing but pain and suffering for the young woman.

She was snapped back to the situation at hand as Weiss spoke.

"That's it?"

Ozpin paused, catching the Faunus's attention immediately. While she would never make the mistake of calling herself the man's friend, she did know him well enough to know that pregnant pauses almost never meant anything _good_.

"It is." He finally answered.

It was Weiss's turn to be silent for a few moments. Blake was sure the tension in the air could be cut with a knife as Weiss did her best to stare down the man in front of her. The only sound in the room came from their breathing and the monotonous ticking action of the grandfather clock as it painstakingly counted away the seconds.

_They're not all going to be truthful, Weiss. We might as well start off that way._

After several more tense seconds Weiss broke the silence. "Okay. Now as for payment…"

"Ah, yes." Ozpin reached into his coat and pulled out a small envelope. Placing it on the table he slid it to Weiss. "I trust that that is enough?"

Blake watched as Weiss picked up the envelope, taking a peek inside. Whatever it was that she saw, it caused her to choke.

"I see that it is." Ozpin grabbed his cane as he stood from the table. He bowed to them all. "It's been a pleasure to see you all again."

Returning to his full height Ozpin pushed his glasses up his nose and took his leave.

None of the girls moved until they heard the front door close. Ruby was on top of Weiss in an instant.

"Weiss, are you alright?" Ruby asked her girlfriend as she pulled the envelope from Weiss's smaller hands. "How much is-oh _dust_!"

Blake smiled at hearing Ruby use Weiss's trademarked exclamation. _I swear they rub off on each other more and more every day…_

Yang was the next one to grab the envelope, having left her seat she quickly ripped it from her sister's stunned hands she looked inside and pulled out a check. "Huh, ten grand…"

Blake felt the color drain from her face at the sound of the number. It certainly wasn't unheard of for more well know hunter's and huntresses to get paid well over a hundred-thousand lien for some of their more dangerous commissions, but a group of fresh graduates making ten-thousand on their very first? Blake was pretty sure they had a better chance of winning the lottery.

She watched as Yang fussed with the envelope. _She's not even effected by th-_

"Hey wait there's something else in here!" The blonde exclaimed as she pulled a folded piece of paper out from within the envelope.

Weiss finally seemed to return to reality as she went to snap whatever it was away from Yang. Being the taller of the two, especially when Weiss was sitting, it was simple for Yang to keep the letter away from the white-haired girl.

"Let me see it you brute!" Weiss huffed, clearly more than a little annoyed at Yang's antics.

"Chill your horses princess and I'll read it to you." Yang replied sticking her tongue out at Weiss.

Weiss growled, which caused Blake to grab onto her shoulder. Normally she wouldn't interfere when Weiss wanted to throttle Yang, but, Yang had promised to take her to dinner tonight. And while it wasn't necessary, she would prefer that Yang actually be _conscious_ for their date.

Blake turned her gaze to Yang, who seemed to be enjoying herself all too much as she slowly unfolded the paper.

"_Yang._" Blake warned her girlfriend, she flicked her feline-ears for added emphasis. While she wasn't like Weiss, she had to admit that her curiosity had gotten the better of her. The brawler upon hearing the Faunus's disapproving voice, finally lamented. Blake had to fight to keep the smirk off her face as she heard Yang mumble something about _'having fun.'_

Yang cleared her throat, "_Dear Team RWBY_." She began, "_I hope that this lien and this mission will help you in your quest to become the huntresses that you were born to be. P.S. Please contact me once you have finished your sweep_."

"Huh," Yang blinked.

"What is it _now?_"

"Nothing, there's just a map of Forever Fall with a circle on it on the back of this note." Yang civilly handed the page to Weiss.

"Yes, well," Weiss stared at the papers in her hands, a thoughtful look on her face, before she looked to the clock. "It's just past eleven, the scouting area doesn't appear all that large," She looked to Ruby and then to Blake, "If you two get ready and leave now you can be to Forever Fall by noon and _done_ by four."

Yang frowned, "Who said anything about doing it today? And why _just_ Ruby and Blake, why don't we all go?" She challenged Weiss.

"_Because_, while it didn't seem to have any effect on you ten-grand is a big deal, _especially_ for a first commission!" Weiss stood and turned on Yang. The former heiress did everything she could to appear larger than the blonde girl. "Yes, Ozpin never mentioned a timeframe, but the sooner we get it done the better. As for why I suggested Ruby and Blake do it, it's really quite simple. They're the fastest! They could cover that ground five times over in the time it took you and me to do it once!"

Blake had to admit that Weiss did have a point. She and Ruby were the fastest members of the team and they had done several scouting missions together before during their time at Beacon. So it was only logical that they go.

_And Yang knows that, so why does it seem like that she's so against it?_

Yang exhaled sharply drawing Blake's attention to where she stood locked in a stare down with Weiss. There was anger in her eyes, but beneath that there was something more, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Was it…concern?

"I don't care if there the fastest we can still go and hel-"

It _was_.

"We'd only slow them down, Yang!"

"I don't care!" Yang's eyes flashed red for the briefest of moments as she raged on. "Think about _who_ gave us this! Ozpin hasn't always been completely truthful with us! For all we know they could go out there and find a _whole_ den of Beowolves!"

"Yang, we've both taken out _full_ dens before." Ruby spoke up from her position beside Weiss. She earned a heated red-glare from her sister for her trouble.

"I don't care. I'm going with you and that's _final._"

Yang turned and Blake found herself under Yang's gaze; the concern within her eyes now full blown. She had a flash back to the night before.

"_What if I can't keep Ruby, Weiss, and you safe?"_

Yang's words burned in her ears. _So that's what this is._ She was just about to say something when Yang looked away and quickly left the room.

Weiss placed her elbows on the table as she retook her seat; her delicate fingers rubbed slow circles around her temples. "I swear that girl…"

"Don't worry; I'll go talk to her." Ruby said as she gently patted Weiss on the shoulder.

"No," Blake finally rose from her chair, she locked eyes with Ruby. "Let me talk to her, I'm pretty sure I know what this is."

Ruby seemed hesitant.

_Ruby, please! I know she's your sister but it has to be me this time!_

She silently begged through her eyes for the red haired girl to understand. Whatever Ruby saw she must have liked because she finally spoke.

"_Okay_," Ruby nodded, and looked down at Weiss who met her gaze, a small smile gracing her lips.

Blake wasn't sure why, but in that moment, she knew that Ruby and Weiss _knew._ Though she was pretty sure that the white-themed girl had suspected something was up between her and her partner since their last morning at Beacon. Ruby she was certain had known for a while, perhaps even from the onset of Yang's feelings, given how close the two sisters were.

_Then there was this morning…_

Silver met amber for a second time. "What are you waiting for?"

* * *

After her brief discussion with Ruby, Blake made a b-line for Yang's room. She arrived just in time to see Yang pulling on her customary tank-top. The blonde was mumbling incoherently as she grabbed her boots from their position in the corner, she sat down and quickly went about putting them on. Blake watched on in silence as the blonde laced up her boots.

"Dammit," Yang muttered as she messed up a knot, she watched on as Yang's normally precise fingers clumsily failed to fix the mistake. "God dam…"

She cleared her throat.

"Blake?" Yang stopped in her tracks, her gaze shooting up to the door. The aforementioned girl could feel Yang's eyes examine her from head to toe.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Yang asked the questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Not yet," She said as moved into Yang's room, she was sure to close the door behind her. Not for privacy she was sure Ruby and Weiss would remain downstairs and give her the chance to talk to with Yang privately. No, she wanted to feel closed off, like she and Yang were the only ones at home. The only ones in all of Vale.

She walked over to the queen-sized bed and promptly took a seat on its end beside Yang, whose eyes, she noted, never left her.

Getting comfortable she glanced over at her partner; she had to admit that she was amazed with the speed that Yang had managed to get changed into her combat attire. The only thing she was missing was her leather coat that was hanging limply against the back of her door.

"Blake, look…"

Blake, in a mirror of earlier events, silenced her partner by placing her hand over her mouth. She had come up here to talk, _not_ to listen.

"I know that you're scared Yang." She looked deep into her partner's beautiful lilac eyes, "You're not alone though."

Yang's eyes asked the question her voice couldn't.

Blake took a deep breath to steel her resolve. Her idea _had_ to work.

"Do you remember that night on the roof?"

Yang gave a short nod.

"I…I lied when I told you that I had gone up there to just reminisce." She sighed, _here goes nothing._ "That was only _part _of the reason. I went to the roof because I was _afraid_."

She could feel tears start to sting her eyes as she continued.

"I was terrified that I was about to lose the only home I had ever known." Her throat closed in on itself. "The only fam…"

She closed her eyes. _You can do this_, she told herself. _Do it for her._

Blake opened her eyes again, surprised to find that Yang's eyes had become glassy with unshed tears.

"The only real _family_ that I ever had," a stray tear rolled down her face. She flinched as she felt a calloused finger gently brush it away.

"I was so scared that I'd wind up _alone_ again." She found she was unable to continue to meet Yang's gaze, not when it appeared that the blonde was on the verge of her own tears. She looked to the hardwood of the floor; her hand also fell away from the blonde's mouth. She was sure Yang wouldn't interrupt her until she was finished now.

She gave a watery laugh, "You might not believe it but last night was the _best_ night's sleep I've had since we've got here. Every night before I was terrified to close my eyes for fear that I'd wake up and find out that this was all just one big dream."

Blake felt Yang cup her chin as the blonde gently turned her face up, amber met lilac. She could see the unspoken question in her partner's endless lilac pools. The Faunus nodded her consent. Hearing Yang's emotion filled voice clog her ears a moment later _really_ made her wish that she hadn't.

"_Why?_"

She didn't hesitate.

"I could _feel _your heartbeat." She let out a shuddering breath, "I _knew_ that it wasn't a dream."

Hardly a second passed before she was crushed against the blonde's chest. Blake buried her face admits the familiar golden curls that covered the crook of Yang's neck. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around Yang's back. She allowed herself to get lost in the warm comfort that Yang provided.

She held on tight, as the second's ticked away in silence. She knew that Yang was afraid that she and Ruby would go off and get themselves injured or _worse_. She did her best to repress a shudder at the thought. Another one soon took its place.

_Am I trying to assure her or myself?_

When she had first started the conversation that answer had been simple, now though…she really didn't know.

"Not to sound…uncaring," Yang started, breaking Blake away from her thoughts. "But why are you telling me this?"

Taking a deep breath of Yang's scent, Blake pulled back to look into her eyes. Tears in Yang's eyes or not she needed to be sure she got the message across.

"To show you that you aren't alone, we're _all_ scared of things right now Yang. The reasons for those fears may be different but it's still something we're all feeling." She pleaded for Yang to understand. "None of us _knows_ how this is going to work out and it's terrifying."

Yang was silent for a long while after she had finished. Blake couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not. Her partner's face had become unreadable. She just hoped that she had gotten through to her.

"Guess I…" Yang started as she released Blake from her grip, her hands dropping down to either side of her in order to brace herself against the bed. "I guess I never thought of it like _that_."

Blake smiled in relief; it appeared that she had gotten through to her. _At least a little bit, anyway._ She bumped her shoulder against Yang's. "That's why I'm here you big oaf."

Yang looked at her.

"I guess this is the part where you tell me I should stay here?"

She nodded, "We'll be fine Yang. Beowolves have never given either of us trouble, and if we run into more than we can chew we'll make a break for it."

"What if you _can't_ get away though?"

She grabbed Yang's face and forced the brawler to look her in the eye. Both of their tears long since dry.

"_We_ _will_ _be_ _fine_, okay?" She enunciated the words slowly in her best attempt to reassure her partner and herself. _No sense in arguing that anymore._ Yang still seemed unconvinced.

"Look I know you don't trust Ozpin, but I need you to _trust me_." That got the reaction she was looking for.

"I do trust you."

Blake smiled.

"Then it's settled then, Ruby and I will go take care of this while you stay here and assist Weiss."

Yang's brow furrowed, "Wait, assist Weiss with _what_?"

"The paperwork!"

Yang's expression deflated into a pout, "Are you _sure_ I shouldn't go with you?"

Blake brought her in for a quick kiss, "No, you're staying here."

With that Blake stood and walked to the door, leaving a disgruntled Yang behind her. Opening the door she paused and turned back to her teammate.

"By the way Yang," She started, unable to keep the playful mirth out of her voice. She waited until Yang looked at her to continue, "I seem to remember you promising to take me to dinner tonight. I expect to be _impressed_ when I get back."

She shot the blonde girl a wink and promptly left the room, re-closing the door behind her as she went.

Blake leaned back against the door as she heaved a heavy sigh. Her shoulders slumped. She knew having that talk with Yang would be taxing, but she didn't expect it to _physically_ wear on her. She allowed herself a few moments of rest there against the solid wood of the door.

Taking one last breath she stood up straight and turned to head for her room, a determined aura surrounding her.

_Time to get this done,_ she thought to herself before a small smile overcame her lips. _Then I have a date._

* * *

**AN: Well I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please let me know why, and if you didn't please feel free to do the same. **

**I will try and have the next chapter up by next Monday, but I make no promises. Especially considering that, while not giving anything away, the next chapter is **_**it**_**. No, not the end, that's much later, but it is when a very large and important plot point will be introduced. I will promise this, however, you won't go fifteen days without an update, that's all I can really say.**

**So, until next time, have a good night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well, crap. I was hoping to have this out before I hit one-thousand views. That's right; just a few short hours ago this story broke into the four-digit numbers. Since there are no words that can accurately express my gratitude let me just simply say, thank you.**

** Also as another way to show you guys how grateful I am I have decided to do something. I will be taking a prompt from one of you. Now note; it must be RWBY related. It does not however have to take place within in the universe of this story, but if you want it to it can. For example; want to see how Ruby and Weiss got together? I can do that. Want me to write a comedic piece that has nothing to do with this story? I can do that to. Leave your ideas and I'll pick one and post it upon its completion. **

** Now on to why you are really here. This one came out really easy, possibly because I've had it envisioned for the better part of a month. I've gone over it several times with a fine tooth comb and I'm overall proud of how well it turned out. Which, with my writing I know that isn't saying very much, but what are you going to do?**

**As always please leave any and all criticisms that you might have. PS. Don't expect the next chapter to be out as fast...**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was hot, almost unbearably so as Blake cautiously strode her way through the thick red underbrush that impeded her path. Her eyes and both sets of ears stood on alert for even the smallest sign or sound of Grimm. Needle sharp thorns cut and nicked at her exposed arms and stomach as she continued to push forward. She grimaced slightly as some of her sweat found the small bothersome wounds before her _Aura_ could heal them.

_Note to self; invest in sleeved combat attire._

Finally working her way out of the thicket she came to the base of a small hill. Glad to be done with the brush she quickly made her way up to the hills crest. Once on the apex she stopped and examined the area of dense forest that was all around her.

Everything was red. From the grass, flowers, bushes, and even the leaves on the trees; that fell in a constant rain like rhythm. It was all bathed in a deep red that all but mirrored the color of blood. It went on like this for miles in every direction.

She found it unsettling.

"Blake, are you there?" Hearing the sound of Ruby's voice, she pulled her scroll out from her vest's inner pocket.

She and Ruby had been dropped off at the edge of the forest around three and a half hours ago. After quickly splitting the search area up and agreeing to contact the other in thirty minute intervals they had went their separate ways. Something that she knew, had Yang been there, never would have been allowed.

She smiled as she thought of her girlfriend who was back home, no doubt up to her bangs in paperwork. _Hopefully Weiss isn't too hard on her._

Activating the screen she is greeted by a very annoyed looking Ruby Rose. Who seemed to be distracted by insects that were currently flying all around her face.

"Did you find _another _nest?" She asked the girl, doing her best to not laugh at the situation. This would be the _fifth_ nest of Rapier Wasps that the red girl had disturbed.

"Maybe…" Ruby pouted like a sad puppy, "I'll be scratching for _days_ at this rate."

Blake covered her mouth with her hand to hide the smile that had broken across her face. "I wouldn't worry, I'm sure that we can find some form of ointment for you once we get back."

Ruby sighed again as she flicked her nose, "I know," She paused as she looked off screen for a moment before looking back. "You see any signs of those Beowolves?"

"None yet," She shook her head, "And I'm almost done with my quadrant."

"So am I." Ruby's brow furrowed, suddenly serious "Odd for Ozpin to send us out here on a goose hunt."

It was a _very_ odd thing for the headmaster to do.

"He never said how old the reported sightings were," she offered. "It's possible that a long enough time has passed that the Beowolves have moved on."

"Maybe," Ruby sounded far from convinced. Not that she could blame her; she also had the feeling that something was_ off_. "I say we finish up our scouts and regroup. I can see some pretty nasty clouds in the distance. Looks like there might be a storm rolling in, so the quicker we're out of here the better."

She nodded, "I'll see you then."

Ending the call she returned the scroll to her pocket, before she turned her eyes to the sky. She could see the clouds Ruby had mentioned moving in against the clear blue of the summer sky. There was a quick flash of lightning. She counted the seconds down.

_One novel, two novesl, three nov…_a powerfully loud rumble filled her ears. It was close.

_That's definitely a storm, a bad one from the sounds of it. _

She watched the clouds for a moment longer; a chill ran down her spine as they appeared to get even _darker_. Tearing her eyes away she moved down the hill. She had an assignment to finish, storm or no.

She held onto a small bit of hope that they could finish in time to outrun the storm. Another even louder rumble found her ears. She knew then that it was a false hope.

* * *

"I _hate_ being right," Blake mumbled to herself as she carefully jogged across the now soggy ground of Forever Fall, her every footfall causing a small splash. Every inch of her being was soaked, from the last strand of her hair all the way down to the last fiber of her clothing.

It was everything she could to do to keep the water out of her eyes, let alone her ears, not that she could see anything through the thick sheets of rain. Nor could she hear anything over the sound of the wind, rain, and thunder. She cursed her luck as she continued to make her way back to where she would meet Ruby.

The storm had overtaken Forever Fall with the full fury of nature's wrath. The rain that had started to fall when she was a little over halfway back to their meet up point, came down in torrents that rivaled even the most powerful of monsoons. Which was something that not even the thick canopy over her head could protect her from. There was a constant flashing of light as the lightning streaked wildly across the sky. It was followed closely by the tremendous sound of thunder that had yet to fail in sending a shiver down her spine.

Though, she wasn't really sure if it was the thunder that was causing her to shiver. Or if it was the ever growing feeling that something wasn't _right_.

She couldn't put her finger on it but there was _something, _something that was filling the air with a dreadful energy. And it _wasn't_ the storm.

The wind howled.

_I hope Ruby's okay._

She hadn't heard heads or tails from the red haired reaper since the rain had started. It worried her. While Ruby had grown and matured over the years the girl, much to Weiss's great displeasure, still had some rather _impulsive_ tendencies. Like for example; running through a forest full bore in a rainstorm that was currently making the ground slicker than ice.

It was all she could do to keep the thoughts of Ruby having horribly injured herself by running through the wet woods out of her head. She had no idea how she'd explain such a situation to Weiss, let alone _Yang_. Especially after she had told the blonde that everything would be fine.

She shook her head, _its fine. Ruby will be at the clearing, safe and sound, waiting for me._

Why couldn't she believe that?

Her ears flicked as the clouds roared yet again.

Another shiver.

It took several more minutes, but she finally managed to exit the maze of trees and enter into the clearing. Where the rain, without the buffer of the canopy, appeared to be coming down even harder, if that was even possible.

Stepping out past the tree line she peered through the thick fog of rain, trying to pick out the familiar flash of red that was her friend. The natural red background did little to assist her.

_It's like trying to see a needle in a haystack._ It didn't take her long to realize that even if Ruby were there, there was no way she could pick her out against the back drop of Forever Fall.

So, she moved back to the tree line and took what little shelter she could find under one of the larger red oaks, and waited.

Seconds passed.

Then minutes.

She could feel the anxiety as it slowly built a void in her stomach. The longer she stood there the worse the feeling got. Ruby should have been there by _now_. She checked her scroll. It had been twenty-nine minutes since their last check in.

_Okay, it's fine. _She tried to reassure herself, _She'll call in a minute and tell me that she's almost here._

The minute passed, no call ever came. Ruby never came. Then another passed and another and another, by the thirty-fifth minute she was dialing Ruby.

_Nothing._

She tried again.

Same result.

She dialed the red head a third time.

Ruby never answered.

Ruby _always_ answered.

_Something's happened, it has to have. _Her legs were getting weak. She couldn't remember the last time that Ruby had been late to anything. If there was one thing that the youngest member of the team had absorbed from Weiss over their years of knowing each other it was definitely her _punctuality_.

She looked back through the thinning rain to the trees that Ruby had disappeared into several hours earlier; panic gripped her heart as she looked for any sign of the other girl. She still couldn't see her. Her thoughts from earlier stormed back into her mind with a renewed vigor. Except this time they were of a _dead or dying_ Ruby somewhere out there in the storm, all alone.

_Alone._

_Alone is what I'll be when I get back._ The thought caused her already hysteric heart to seize.

She knew that despite becoming friends over the years, Weiss would never forgive her for allowing the one person she loved the most in the world to die. And _Yang_…

Yang had said that she _cared_ about her, but she _seriously_ doubted that that feeling trumped what she felt for her _little sister_. No, she was sure neither one of them would _never _want anything to do with her _ever_ again.

The thought paralyzed her.

Her legs finally gave out and she dropped to her knees with a splash. The wet red clay instantly dirtied her leggings, but she didn't notice nor care. _Nothing _mattered anymore, not if what she thought would happen happened.

Hot tears streaked down her face, mixing with the cold rain water that continued to fall albeit at a much slower rate than before. She kept looking, unable to accept what was happening.

She wanted to get up and go look for the energetic red head, but her body refused to respond to her commands. The iron grip of _fear_ had set in and it wasn't about to let her go anywhere. That and she was terrified that if she did go looking she would only prove her fears.

She bowed her head. _I- if only I had…if only I hadn't talked Yang out of coming, then maybe…_She cried harder, as she sobbed out. _This can't be happening…_

Her ears twitched as a new sound mixed in with the cadence of the storm. It seemed _familiar_…

She didn't pay it any heed though. Instead she chose to stare at the ground in despair. She cursed it, the ground. She cursed it, the clearing, the rain, the forest, _Ozpin_, herself, _and _most importantly she cursed the new sound that was growing closer, and sounding more and more like Ruby's _voice_.

_It's just the wind playing a cruel joke…_Her mind was too far gone to believe anything else.

She heard it again. _Wait…_

She perked up slightly, honing her ears incase the sound came again.

_There!_ She heard it again; it was faint, but it definitely a voice. Hope started to form in her listless heart.

"Blake!"

Turning towards the source she forced her vision that was blurry from the rain and tears to focus.

"Blake!" The voice called out again.

She would hear the voice call out another three times before she could finally see its owner. Upon realizing who it was she felt her heart beat for the first time in minutes.

It was _Ruby_, a very drenched and cold looking Ruby, but a Ruby that was, from what she could tell from this distance, very much _alive_ and well.

Seeing her young leader returned her control over her body. She was up and running towards her in an instant.

"_Ruby!_" She watched as the other girl stopped and after taking a moment to spot her wave to her.

Despite the slicker than normal terrain Blake managed to cross the distance in record time. She paused just short of Ruby taking in her waterlogged appearance. Her damp hair stuck to her forehead in clumps, and her normally loose fitting tunic and combat-skirt clung to her like a second skin.

_She looks absolutely fine._

Ruby cocked her head to the side, "Blake, are you okay?"

The Faunus blinked, _why would she ask…_The thought died as she looked down to examine herself. Much like Ruby her clothes were plastered to her skin from the rain, and her legs from her feet to her knees were covered in mud and red clay. She was a mess.

"Oh, I uh…slipped and fell on my knees as I was making my way…" She stopped as Ruby shook her head.

"I'm not talking about that, it looks like you've been crying." Concern laced her normally chipper voice.

Caught off guard Blake searched her mind for a way to get out of the accusation, despite its truth.

"It's just the rain," _Weak Belladonna._

Silver eyes narrowed, "I wasn't born _yesterday_ Blake." Ruby's voice took on its commanding tone.

"I…" Silver bored through her. She sighed, _Guess I'm not getting out of this. _"I got here before you," she started. "I waited for a bit…then when our contact time passed I-I started to worry."

She could see understanding bloom in her teammate's eyes.

"You tried to call me didn't you?"

"Three times."

Ruby threw herself at her, wrapping her in a tight hug that could rival even one of Yang's embraces. She took a step back to prevent the two of them from falling to the ground.

"You thought something happened to me, didn't you?"

_Always perceptive._

She gave a short, feeble, nod. Ruby pulled away.

"I'm sorry that I worried you." She smiled weakly, "I kinda got turned around in the rain and it took me a while to find my way back."

"Why didn't you answer your scroll?" She asked the question that had been festering in her mind.

"Heh, about that…" Ruby sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "It_ might _have bounced out of my pocket and fell into a puddle as I was running back here to meet up with you…"

She looked up with pouty silver eyes, "Do you think you could maybe not mention that part to Weiss?"

"I _suppose_ that I could," Blake started as she ruffled the younger girl's hair, the anxiety that she had been feeling having started to abate at knowing that her teammate was safe and sound. "So long as you promise not to scare me like that again."

Ruby knocked her hand away, "I'd really appreciate it. Weiss still gives me a hard time about the last one."

"Well you did _feed_ it to a Boarbatusk." She couldn't help but make a jab at the girl's expense.

"I did not!" Ruby argued, "It fell out of my pocket and the Boarbatusk _just so_ happened to eat it!"

"You know, a lot of your scrolls seem to just _fall _out of your poc..."

That's when she heard it; her ears perked up and turned to the left as they strained to pick up the new sound.

The sound was of the unmistakable deep and ragged panting of an Alpha-Beowolf as it charged. She didn't even have to look to know she was right. She had seen and killed enough Alpha's to perfectly picture the creature. It had body that was nothing but lean muscle that would be covered in the blackest of fur, bone spikes would protrude from its arms and down along its spine. Its face would be covered in a similar bone protrusion, which itself would be covered with red lines that resembled war paint. It's most striking feature would be its two blood red eyes that held nothing but _malice and hatred_ for any human or Faunus that it laid eyes on. She could faintly pick out the sound of its razor sharp claws slicing up the wet ground as it cut across the clearing.

_It must have heard us calling out to each other._

"Ruby."

"I see it, it's directly behind you. Fifty-yards," Ruby's voice was as serious as she had ever heard it as the girl pulled Crescent Rose from its resting place at the small of her back.

Blake could feel adrenaline surge through her as her hand went to the hilt of her own weapon. She had it a quarter of the way out of the sheath before Ruby stopped her.

"Wait, it doesn't know we see it _yet_." She whisper-shouted the words, "When it gets closer use your Semblance to distract it and I'll cut around behind it." Ruby grinned maliciously.

"It'll never know what hit it."

She nodded. It was a good plan, one that they had used to great success in the past.

She tightened her grip on Gambol Shroud. It was much closer now; she could hear it growling as it continued to close the distance.

She widened her stance as Ruby cycled the bolt on Crescent Rose, feeding a high-powered round into the sniper-scythe's chamber. The two locked eyes.

"Ready?"

"_Yes_."

"…Now!"

Ruby disappeared in a flash of rose petals as Blake rolled to her right, leaving a perfect shadow-clone of herself where she had recently stood.

Getting to her knees she pulled Gambol Shroud from its sheath, flicking the safety off she folded the weapon into its pistol mode.

Finger on the trigger and ready to fire she swung around, towards where she _thought_ the Alpha should be; stunned by their recent maneuver. Getting all the way around she was shocked at what she saw. Her shadow-clone remained where she had left it. _Untouched_. As the Alpha turned its attention to where Ruby was at its back, the red themed girl just barely had enough time to dodge out of the way as the creature swiped at her with a powerful clawed foot.

_It…it didn't fall for it._ She was dumbfounded, that trick _always_ worked.

"Blake, a little help!" Snapping out of her thoughts she looked to where Ruby ducked another attack. The girl fired her weapon using the force to propel her out and away from the creature.

She felt a chill run down her spine as the beast roared in what she assumed was anger at missing its prey.

With the back of the Alpha to her, she made her move. She turned her weapon back into its sword form as she pulled the sheath from her back. She charged across the ground as it made another lunge at Ruby.

Summoning up her Aura, Blake jumped high into the air. Reaching the apex of the leap she angled downward towards the Grimm, the tip of Gambol Shroud gleamed with deadly intent as she aimed it at the base of the creature's skull. From there she allowed gravity to do the hard work as she quickly descended down upon the creature, which was still distracted by Ruby.

_Got you!_ She was just seconds away from severing the Beowolf's spine when the creature quickly turned around, its powerful arm was incased in a _black glow_ as it swung in a deadly arc right towards the Faunus.

She barely had enough time to call up her Aura before the blow impacted on her right side. The force of the blow was so much that it caused her Aura to explode all around her.

She could feel the air leave her lungs as she slammed into the wet ground, she skidded across its wet surface coming to a stop twenty- feet away from the now _fully_ enraged creature.

Dazed she could barely make out Ruby's voice as she called out to her.

"_Blake, Move!_"

Doing her best to shake off the cobwebs she looked up to see that the Alpha was charging full bore directly at her. She could see Ruby behind it doing her best to catch up, but even with her speed…

_She's too far. And it's to close. _

Ruby couldn't catch it. And it was too close for her to effectively dodge. She _knew_ it, and she could tell by the terror stricken look on Ruby's face that she knew it as well.

_Only one option then._

She gritted her teeth in pain as her entire body roared out in a chorus of pure agony as she shakily rose to her feet. _Three ribs…maybe four, _she pushed the pain away. Rising to her full height she summoned what was left of her Aura, she didn't have enough left for another hit like the one she had just took, no, but she had _just_ enough for what she had in mind. She channeled the energy down her arm and into her weapon; a _black glow_ surrounded the blade as she connected its base to the ribbon she wore tied around her arm.

She pulled her arm back and measured the distance out in her mind; she drew an imaginary line across the ground. She then waited for the beast to cross it, _too soon and I'll overshoot, wait too long…_she pushed the idea from her mind.

The Alpha continued to charge. Its _hate_ filled eyes focused directly on her. Another shiver traveled through her.

She looked to the line. _A little closer…there!_

"Ruby, _duck_!" She yelled the words as she threw Gambol Shroud with as much might as her battered body could muster. The sword-pistol cut through the air with deadly accuracy as it sailed past the charging Beowolf.

She tightened her grip on her end of the ribbon. She had _one _chance to get this right.

A heightened level of awareness settled over her. She could feel every fiber of the ribbon as it skimmed through her thin fingers. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as the Alpha drew nearer.

The ribbon pulled taught.

Clamping her hand around her end of the black material she jerked the ribbon back. The jerk was enough to reverse Gambol Shroud's direction. The bladed angled back, its tip aimed directly at the Alpha's skull. She flicked her wrist; the action forced the sword-pistol to fire, adding to the speed of the weapon.

_Dodge that!_

It didn't.

What it did was far _more_ horrifying.

Just as Gambol Shroud was about to make contact, another, _darker glow_ surrounded the Alpha and the weapon just bounced away harmlessly.

Horror gripped her as she watched her weapon stick, blade first, into the mud. She looked back to the creature as it let out another roar, its _Aura_ having faded away.

"That's…that's no-not…possi-possible."

The beast over took her, rearing up on its hind legs as it growled down at her. Droll dripped from its wide-open maw as it reared its arm back.

_Move. Dammit move!_

She couldn't though. For the second time that day she found herself utterly paralyzed by fear. She could only watch as the beast brought its arm down in an attack.

Without her Aura to protect her this time she felt the full brunt of the attack. Searing hot pain tore through her chest as the blow landed with a sickening _crack_. She was sent flying back through the air.

"_Blake no_!"

Ruby's panic ridden words just managed to reach her ears as her back slammed against a tree. Her head snapped back and cracked against the hard bark.

Everything went black.

* * *

**AN: I wasn't originally going to put anything down here but decided to anyway. I really, really, hope that I didn't jump the shark with anyone. When I first decided to continue this story I knew that I wanted to continue to play with the girls in their post graduation lives, but I felt that I also needed something with a little more grandeur. Something that would really step up the game, if you know what I mean.**

**So, I made a list of potential plot ideas. This was one of them, and from the second I wrote it down it just jumped at me. It's something that I don't think I've ever seen done, and while I know the pitfalls of the, 'can you and should you,' thing but I just couldn't help myself. Hopefully you guys are intrigued enough to stick around for the long haul, because we've still got a ways to go yet.**

**That's it for me. As always, have a good night! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So, either everyone skipped over the top AN last time or nobody had any ideas for something that they would like to see me write. That said the offer still stands, and will stand until somebody bites. **

** As normal I want to thank everyone for their continued support, I know this one took a little longer. Couple of reasons for that…it kicked my ass and I wanted to try something out. **

**The chapter was actually finished on Friday but I decided to sit on it for a couple of days and allow myself some distance as I edited it. I think that allowed it to be a little better, insert me joking about my writing being bad, but I will let you all be the judge of that.**

** Well, as always I hope you enjoy! If you do let me know what you liked, if you didn't let me know what you didn't like/would change, the feedback I get from you guys honestly keeps me going. It's awesome, you're all awesome. I'm rambling…for real this time! **

** Enjoy!**

* * *

The first thing she became aware of was the fact that she was in a bed. Her hand loosely gripped at the thin-sheet that was draped over her. Its light-weight and warmth were comforting, but she couldn't help but feel a _void._ As if the warmth provided by the thin covering was just a cheap imitation of something far _greater_.

Hushed voices and beeping reached her ears, further alerting her to the world that was around her.

One of the voices was sharp, while the other was decidedly sweet. She wasn't exactly sure what they were talking about, her mind still far too gone to try and discern anything with any type of coherency. She couldn't help but feel that they were somehow _familiar_…they made her feel _safe._ The beeping on the other hand filled her with anguish. Compared to the voices, it was cold, heartless even. She quickly came to the decision that she did _not_ like the sound.

Then there was the smell. The air was filled with the arid-acidic scent of highly concentrated disinfectants. There was so much of it in the air, that it burned her nostrils and lungs as she breathed.

The next thing that she was painfully made aware of was the dull ache that seemed to explode from her chest with every breath that she took. No matter how shallow the breath it caused her pain.

She groaned.

The voices stopped. Leaving the only source of sound in the room to be that of the insistent infernal _beeping_, she whined against it, wishing that the voices would return to act as a buffer. She _really_ didn't like that sound.

Just like her groan had prompted the voices to silence, her whine to, caused a reaction. She could make out the sound of shoes lightly shuffling across hard tile, before she felt a weight sink into the mattress on her left. A calloused hand gripped hers.

"_Blake?_" Hope permeated the sweet sound of the voice.

She _knew_ that voice. She knew who it belonged to, it belonged to her friend…it belonged to Ruby.

_Ruby…_The name triggered a series of images to flash through her still haze-ridden mind; red foliage, rain, a clearing, panic, tears, a girl with a red cloak, and a creature born of hell itself.

She _remembered_.

She remembered _everything_.

Her eyes snapped open as she sat bolt upright. Pain tore through her chest at the rapid movement, causing her to yelp as her hands came up to weakly clutch at her torso. Her vision blurred and spun as hot tears sprung to her eyes. The beeping increased to a frantic pace.

"Blake_, no!_…shi-Weiss! Help me lay her back down."

Caring and gentle hands came up and carefully eased her back down to the bed. She let out a small whimper as her head made contact with the soft down of the pillow. Her head throbbed from the rush of sitting up to quickly. She closed her eyes and forced herself to take several deep and calming breaths, anything to not focus on the pain that racked her head and chest.

A hand gently swiped at her forehead, prompting her to reopen her eyes. Her vision was nothing more than a blur, her eyes unable to properly focus on anything. She blinked several times until her vision cleared enough to allow her to see Ruby who was standing beside the bed.

"There you go," Ruby soothed, "Just relax Blake, you're _safe_."

Blake looked up into large tear filled silver irises as Ruby pulled the thin sheet back up and over her aching body.

That's when she noticed it.

Ruby's right arm was wrapped in a sling; gauze ran from her hand to the top of her shoulder. She tried to ask what had happened but all that came out was a pitiful sounding croak. That's when she became aware of how dry her throat felt. She tried clearing it to see if that would help.

It didn't.

"Weiss, get her some water." Blake looked over to where Weiss stood on the right side of the bed. Just like Ruby, there were tears in the girl's ice-blue eyes.

Weiss wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her blouse, "Okay." She lingered for a moment before she finally turned and moved away. A door opened and closed softly.

Her eyes followed the lithe girl's movements, once Weiss left her field of vision Blake took a quick moment to familiarize herself with the surroundings.

The walls of the small room were all white-washed giving it a very sterile appearance. The window set in the far wall had its blinds and curtains drawn tight preventing any light from the outside world to enter, making the dull-white-fluorescent light in the ceiling the rooms sole provider of illumination. To the left of her bed was an iv-stand that had several different bags hanging on different hooks, they were all empty; save for the one that was currently connected to the iv that rested embedded in her skin. A heart monitor was off to the right.

_So that's where it's coming from._ Blake looked at the machine with ill-intent. She wanted nothing more than to get up and rip the offending machines power cord from the wall, but if the pain that she had felt just a moment ago was any indication. She was in no condition to do such a thing.

That and her body felt completely useless. Almost as if she hadn't used it for a long time.

_So, I'm in a hospital._

Her train of thought was interrupted at the sound of Ruby dragging a chair over beside the bed erupted within the room. The young woman adjusted the seat briefly before she plopped down with a sigh.

She watched as Ruby scratched at the strap of her sling. Careful not to put any strain on her chest where she was sure that she had two if not three broken ribs, if the pain she had felt just a few short minutes ago was anything to go by, she forced her arm up into the air, it shook the whole while. A slender finger extended out in question toward Ruby's injured arm. The redhead took no notice.

Her ears flicked in annoyance.

Blake grunted out, as the sound of the door opening filled the room. Ruby finally looked.

"_Oh_," Ruby said, having finally caught on. Her good arm reached over to hold the other. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing."

"_Excuse me?_"

Both of their attentions were quickly drawn to where Weiss stood, back from her task of procuring water. Now, Blake wasn't as much of an expert in Weiss's facial expressions as much as Ruby was but, she had picked up a thing or two over the years since they had become teammates. The most important expression she had flagged over the long years was the one that Weiss only wore when she was angry. And currently, she was _furious_.

Eyes set directly on her girlfriend, Weiss took a step.

"Did _I_ just hear you say that your wound." Weiss indicated the girls arm with a harsh gesture of her hand. "A wound that may I remind you; _almost _cost you your arm! Was, '_nothing_.'?"

At that, Blake's attention snapped back to where Ruby was sitting beside her bed. The girl was looking _very_ sheepish.

"I-uh, _maybe_…"

Weiss stamped her foot, "You _dunce_! Do you know how _lucky_ you are? _Hm_, do _you_?" Weiss was near screaming now, her slender body shook with barely contained fury. "_A_ _quarter of an inch_, Ruby, anymore and you would be sitting there as an _amputee_! That's how _close_ it was!"

"I _know_ tha…"

"No, you don't get to _talk_!" Weiss silenced the other girl as she continued. "Do you know what they _told_ us when we got here? They told us Blake was in a _coma_ and that you…" Weiss trailed off as if it was too painful to continue.

_I was in a coma?_ Blake was about to ask about that when Weiss found her voice again. She continued her tirade against her girlfriend though her voice was _much_ shakier than before.

"They said that with the amount of blood that you had lost they weren't sure if they could save your arm. Let alone if they could keep you _alive_." Weiss choked on the words as tears freely cascaded down her face. "Do you know what that did to your sister? What it did to _me_?

"It almost _killed_ you Ruby, so don't you dare say that it's _nothing_!" Weiss finally broke as a powerful sob racked her delicate figure; Ruby was on her in an instant, wrapping the girl in a one armed hug as Weiss continued to cry.

Blake had to fight back tears of her own as she watched the scene that was unfolding before her. It was a rare thing to see Weiss, who was normally so professionally reserved and careful about letting her emotions show, breakout in sobs, it was a powerful thing to witness.

"I'm sorry Weiss," Ruby said as she attempted to try and console her clearly distraught girlfriend. "I didn't mean to upset you. I know it was…" Ruby paused, "I know it _is_ bad, but I'm right _here_, and I'm not going _anywhere_. Okay?"

Weiss mumbled something unintelligible, even to Blake's enhanced hearing. Whatever it was, it caused Ruby to laugh.

"Yes, I _promise_." Ruby hummed, kissing the top of Weiss's head.

Hating that she was eavesdropping on what was clearly a tender moment between her teammates; Blake averted her eyes in a feeble attempt to give them some form of privacy in the cramped room. She was sure that they would come up for air and notice that she was still lying there…_eventually_, until then she had a lot of new information to go through.

She had been in a coma, according to Weiss. _For how long though?_ She had no answer to the question, and the only two people who did were currently off in their own little world. Also, how had they gotten there? She couldn't remember anything after colliding with the tree. Judging by the state of Ruby's arm she knew something had to have happened.

There was something else though, something that was eating away at her with an even _greater_ intensity.

What exactly was _it_ that they had encountered? It wasn't an ordinary Alpha, of that she was certain. While Alpha's did tend to be smarter than the average Beowolf, this one showed an intelligence that was _far _greater than any she had ever seen. Then there was the far more important issue; Alpha's did _not _have Aura's.

_No Grimm is supposed to have an Aura for that matter._

She frowned; her thoughts and self-quizzing weren't going to get her anywhere. All it served to do thus far was provide her with confusion and even more questions. She looked back to where her teammates still stood.

Weiss was now returning the hug, though it looked as if she was being very careful not to touch Ruby's right arm.

Blake hated what she was about to do, they looked so _happy_ and content, but she needed answers. And they were the only two present who could give them to her.

Inhaling deeply she cleared her throat…

Neither of them reacted.

_Really?_ She screamed the word in her head. _Guess I'll just have to try something else._

Carefully, as to not jar her battered and sore body she scooted up in the bed slightly, her weak muscles strained against the movement but, she persevered until she was half sitting and half lying down in the bed. She grimaced as a small jolt of pain racked her torso. She gritted her teeth as she waited for the dull ache to subside.

Once it had she focused her gaze on Ruby. _Here goes…_

"_Ruby_…" Her voice sounded alien to her ears, it was a distinct combination of glass shattering and fingernails being drug across a chalkboard. She couldn't complain though, as it seemed to do its job of snagging Ruby's attention.

"Oh!" Ruby's head shot up as her face instantly turned red, "Blake you're still uh…_here_…"

The Faunus couldn't help but smirk as she nodded and pointed toward Weiss, whose face was currently doing its best to match the color of her girlfriend's trademark cloak.

Ruby followed the finger and looked at her girlfriend with furrowed brows. It took a minute, but understanding finally dawned over her face.

"Weiss, the water!"

"What…? Oh, _yes_, of course" Weiss spluttered the words out as she offered the cup and straw to Blake who wasted no time in snatching them away.

Bringing the straw to her lips she emptied over half of the cups contents in a single go. She failed to fight back a moan as the cool liquid soothed its way down her throat. It was heavenly.

"I think she likes it!" Ruby joked, as she looked to Weiss, "Why don't you get her some more?"

"_No,_" Blake tested out her voice again, just as Weiss turned to leave she stopped. _Still scratchy…at least I sound like myself though. _

Both girls looked at her, questioning expressions plastered over both of their faces. She took another sip in hopes of better steadying her voice before responding.

"It feels and tastes great, but I'm alright right now." _A little better_, "If it's all the same to you two, I'd rather you tell me what happened and where we are."

Ruby scratched the back of her head, "Yeah…I guess we haven't really told you anything have we?"

"You haven't, no."

Ruby sighed and retook her seat while Weiss noisily pulled another up beside her girlfriend.

Blake watched as the girls joined hands and laid them over where the small armrests of their chairs met. She absently wondered if they had even noticed that they did that or was it so second nature to them now that it was like breathing. As much as she wanted to know, it was a question for _another _time.

"So, what do you want to know first?" Weiss asked the question from her position beside Ruby.

_That's the million lien question isn't it?_ There were so many things that she wanted to ask that it was nearly impossible to just _choose_ one.

_Have to start somewhere, might as well ask the obvious one first. _

"Where are we?"

"A private room at Vale General," Ruby answered the question, quickly adding on, "I just managed to get us to the ER before I passed out."

"How'd we get a private room?"

"That would be me." It was Weiss's turn to answer. "Once I got the call that you both were here I told them I wanted their best doctors and surgeons on your cases, and that I wanted you put up comfortably after you were out of recovery. And while the room isn't exactly my definition of luxurious, it's better than being crammed into a room with complete strangers."

Blake nodded as she processed the information. She knew well enough from the room and its contents to know that she was in a hospital, but it was reassuring to know exactly _where_ she was. And knowing what Weiss defined as luxury, she really doubted there was a hospital in the _entire_ world with a room that could live up to such a high billing.

She looked to Ruby.

"What happened in the clearing after I froz…" Blake paused, and reworked the question in her mind trying to find a way to say it that didn't make her seem _weak_. "After I got hit?"

The sideways glance that Ruby gave her didn't go unnoticed.

"Well, after it hit you," Ruby began; a faraway look took over her eye as she recounted the events. "The…_thing_ turned on me and lashed out. Unfortunately for it, I was moving way to fast to stop," A grisly smirk played at the edge of the girl's lips, "and you know how momentum works with _Crescent_. Unfortunately for me though, I was too close to dodge out of the way. It lost its _head_ and I _nearly_ lost my arm.

"After I was sure it was dead I threw you over my back and ran to the nearest hospital," Ruby paused as she indicated the room with her good arm. "And here we are."

"So you killed_ it_?"

The girl nodded.

Blake exhaled a breath that she wasn't even aware that she had been holding. Unbridled relief flowed through her at the knowledge of knowing that whatever it _was_ that they had encountered, it was _dead_.

_Good riddance._

She looked back to Ruby, who appeared to be waiting for the next question. She didn't make her wait long. "What do you think it was?"

Ruby shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. I can say this though, _whatever_ it was. It wasn't _normal_."

"You don't say." Blake deadpanned.

"We tried contacting Ozpin to ask him…" Ruby started before Weiss cleared her throat and nudged her shoulder up against Ruby's. Ruby sighed as if to say, '_fine_,' and started over.

"What I meant to say was that, Weiss tried to call Ozpin. But she could never get through and he's yet to return _any_ of her calls."

"Which means that he's probably ducking us for some reason," Weiss added her two cents.

"So you think he _knew_ that thing was out there?"

"He had to have when you think about it. He acted weird when he gave us the mission then we go out there and run into _that_?" Ruby shook her head, "There's little chance that he _didn't _know."

"For his sake he had better hope that he _didn't_." Weiss's voice dripped with barely contained malice.

"_Weiss_,"

"Don't you, '_Weiss_,' me Ruby Rose." The girl stared Ruby down, "If he knew what was out there and didn't warn _us_ about it, it's a gross misuse of our _trust._"

Ruby seemed to ponder those words for a moment before she nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am."

Blake silently agreed with her white-haired teammate_._ Although a much darker thought soon occurred to her, one that really made her reevaluate what she _thought_ she knew about their former mentor.

_What if he hadn't just known it was out there, what if he had also known what it was capable of? _

The idea sent a frightful shiver down her spine.

"Besides," Weiss continued, breaking Blake out of her thoughts, "It's not me you really have to worry about, _it's_ _Yang_."

At the mention of her girlfriend's name, Blake instantly perked up and felt a wave of emotion the size of a tsunami wash over her. She wasn't sure why, but it felt like it had been a _lifetime _since she had seen the fiery woman. She quickly looked around the room, eyes frantically seeking out any sign of the blonde. But, there wasn't a trace of her anywhere.

No clothes, no misplaced hairs, _nothing_.

She deflated on the spot.

_She's not here…how didn't I notice that? More importantly why isn't she here?_

Now, Blake wasn't a vain person nor did she know all that much about relationships-outside of romance novels anyway-but, she had to admit that she was more than a little hurt that Yang wasn't there.

She looked to Ruby who was looking at Weiss with wide eyes; panic clearly resided within her silver pools.

_That can't be good._

"Ruby," Blake started slowly in a vain attempt to keep the trepidation out of her voice. "Where's Yang?"

Ruby let out a heavy sigh as she turned back to Blake. Her expression was one of resignation.

Blake felt her heart skip a beat, something was _wrong_.

She could _feel_ it.

"She's not here Blake." Ruby said, sadness creeping into her normally chipper voice. "She took what happened to the two of us…_hard_, really hard."

_That's my fault…if I hadn't froze up…_

"I want to see her." Blake winced at the urgency that had crept into her voice.

_I let her fears come true…she probably blames herself for what happened…_

Ruby was hesitant, "I don't think that's the best idea, Blake."

_If only I had been stronger…_

"Ruby, _please_! I_ need _to see Yang!"

_I need to let her know that I'm okay! Let her know it's not her fault!_

Had Blake not been so preoccupied with her own thoughts she might have noticed that Ruby's entire presence shifted after what she had just said.

"Which is _it_?"

Blake opened her mouth to respond, but stopped short as she got a good look at Ruby's, now, stoic face. The look told her that Ruby wasn't messing around, no, she was being _deathly_ serious. Something that she only ever was when she was fighting Grimm or when she was being…_protective_.

"Well?" Ruby pushed. "_Want_ or _need_?"

"I-…" Blake could feel herself shrinking under Ruby's gaze. She looked to Weiss, hoping that her teammate would offer some form of help. Her hopes were dashed as she was met with slightly narrowed blue-ice. Weiss, it seemed, wanted to hear her response to the question as well.

Realizing that she was going to receive no help she retreated into her mind, searching for the answer. She knew that she _wanted_ to see Yang; of that much she was certain.

_That's not the question that Ruby's asking though._

No, the question that Ruby had asked her went _far_ beyond that. She wasn't just asking about how badly Blake wanted to see her sister. She was asking if she _needed_ Yang. And Blake wasn't sure if she was _ready_ to answer that just yet. But, Ruby was forcing it and Blake held no allusions, she knew that if she didn't answer to the redhead's satisfaction that she wouldn't be seeing Yang anytime soon.

Her gaze fell to where her feet bulged up against the thin sheet of the bed, as she questioned herself internally.

_Do I_…_Do I need Yang?_

She thought back over the course of the last few years. Every moment that she had shared with Yang, all of the laughs and the cries, the good times and the hardships, and the friendship that had blossomed between them, in that instant she became painfully aware of it all.

But the memories didn't help her. All they served to do was clog her mind in a gold-laden haze. She covered her face with her hands as she tried to sort through the memories, looking for something, _anything_ that would give her the answer that she sought.

She thought back to that last night at Beacon. The night that she and Yang had come together and kissed under the clear star filled sky. She had so _desperately_ wanted that. To be with Yang, that night had given her more happiness than any single event that she could remember from over the course of her short darkness filled life.

Then there was the night that the two had spent sleeping together on the couch. She hadn't been lying when she had said that, that was the best night of sleep she had had since they arrived. She remembered being lulled to sleep by a warmth so encompassing that it had been impossible to not submit to it. She had loved the feeling, and despite the embarrassment, she had loved waking up next to Yang.

_Then there's what I called her_, a ghost of a smile tugged at her lips. She hadn't meant to call Yang that; it had at the time, just rolled off of her tongue before she could think to stop it. Thinking back on it, she wasn't sure she wouldn't have done it. It had felt like the _right_ thing to do.

It just felt right.

_It all felt right._

She raised her face away from her hands, she had her answer.

She looked Ruby in the eye as she licked her dry lips.

"_I need her_." She spoke the words with a clear and even voice, despite the emotions that raged within her. Her eyes never once left Ruby's.

Nobody spoke for several moments.

Blake could _feel_ Ruby's lingering gaze, she wrapped her arms around herself in a feeble attempt at shielding herself from the twin lasers that were Ruby's eyes. She didn't have to be looking at the younger girl in the eye to know what it was that she was doing.

She knew that Ruby was watching her, _judging_ her, she knew that she was looking for any sign, no matter how small, that she had been _lying_.

She knew all of this because she had watched Yang do the same exact thing to Weiss when Ruby and Weiss's relationship had just begun. The blonde had watched the relationship like a hawk over its formative period, and Yang had never hesitated to give Weiss a piece of her mind if she even so much as _thought_ that the heiress had mistreated her baby-sister.

Blake had always wondered what that must have felt like.

Now she knew.

"Weiss," Ruby spoke after what felt like an eternity. Ruby's tone was completely neutral, void of anything that could give Blake an idea as to if she had believed her or not.

"Go get Yang."

"Are you _sure_?"

"I am."

Blake listened as the sound of a chair being scooted back filled the air.

"I'll be back," Weiss said, the sound of footsteps, the door opened and closed.

Silence reigned over the room for a brief moment.

"Thank you Ruby." Blake's voice was meek.

"Don't thank me _yet_." Ruby said her tone serious, "I have some things that I need to tell you."

"Go ahead."

"Okay," Ruby began as she slid forward in her seat, moving ever closer to the bed. "Now, Weiss will take her time in going to get my sister. That said, as soon as Yang knows you're awake she'll be taking stairs five at a time to get up here."

Blake's head nodded of its own accord. "Where is she?"

Ruby paused as if debating with herself, she sighed. "She's down in the…chapel."

Blake titled her head to the side, confusion running through her. "I didn't think Yang was religious."

"She's _not_." Ruby heaved another, heavier, sigh. "The last time I actually remember her praying was at our Mom's funeral…I haven't seen her do it _since_."

"I-" Blake wasn't really sure _how_ she was supposed to respond to that. "I understand."

Ruby shook her head. "Not to sound rude, but I don't think you do Blake."

"What do you mean?" She tried her best not to sound defensive but, she couldn't help the little bit that had leaked out.

"Look," Ruby raised her good arm as if offering a kind of white flag. "All I'm saying is that I don't think you understand just how much this whole situation has affected Yang. I mean, how could you have? You've been in a coma for the better part of a month."

Blake stilled,_ What? I've been out for that long? No, that's-that can't be right. _

_Can it?_

She wanted to ask just exactly what Ruby had meant by that, but the younger girl kept right on talking.

"I mean it's not _your fault_…"

"_Ruby!_" Blake loudly interrupted the girl; she waited until she was sure that she had the girl's undivided attention. Ruby worked her jaw a couple of times wordlessly before she finally shut her mouth completely. Satisfied, she moved forward.

"What did you mean that I've been in a coma for almost a month?" She paraphrased what Ruby had just said.

Ruby swallowed thickly. "Exactly that…Blake, you've been in a coma for _two weeks and a-half weeks_."

Blake felt the weight of those words crash against her as they entered her ears. She couldn't believe it, no, she _refused_ to believe it. But at the same time…she knew it to be true. It made sense. It explained why her eyes had had difficulty adjusting to the light when she had woken up and why her muscles felt so weak. It also accounted for why the pain in her chest was nothing more than a dim ache.

Her body had had time to heal _and_ to grow weary.

Almost three weeks of her life, _gone_, it was impossible for her to quantify. She could never get that time back. It was completely lost to the void, never to return. _It could have been worse_, she realized, _if Ruby hadn't been able to kill the Alpha…_she pushed the rest of the thought out of her mind.

She looked back to where Ruby sat staring at her; a concerned look had overtaken her face. "So, it's really been…that _long_?"

Ruby nodded, "It has, and Yang's been here every day."

Blake felt a tear roll down her cheek as she looked away.

"I had a feeling you would say that."

She listened absentmindedly as Ruby went on to tell her about what Yang had been doing since she had been admitted. For the first week Yang had never strayed from her side, not even to visit Ruby. She swore she heard some hurt in Ruby's voice at that, but she wasn't paying enough attention to really tell. It wasn't that she didn't find what Ruby was saying to be interesting; it was just that her mind had become preoccupied with thoughts of Yang.

She couldn't begin to fathom the emotions that had undoubtedly dominated her golden-haired partner over the past couple of weeks. She did know one thing though; there was no way that they were _good_.

_I asked her to trust me and what did she get in return? _She berated herself as she hacked out a small sob, completely ignoring the pain that shot through her core. _Her sister almost died and I ended up in a coma._

"Blake," She was snapped from her thoughts as Ruby called out her name. "Are you even listening?"

"I-…I-uh," She hopelessly stammered over the words.

"That's what I thought," Ruby sighed for what must have been the _millionth_ time that day. "Look, I'll put this as simply as I can. I don't know how you feel about my sister, but I do know how Yang _feels about you_.

"You aren't like one of the month long flings she had while we were at Beacon. She cares about you, _deeply_. You're the first person outside of our immediate family that she's let get this close since our mom died. She's let you _in_, Blake."

Ruby's voice became thick with emotions as she continued, "And it _scares_ me. I know that she's always said that our mom's death affected me the worst, but that isn't true. Yeah, it hurt and I cried for months and months, but Yang?"

Ruby shook her head.

"Yang bottled it all up and put on a front like she was fine. I almost would have believed it to. Had I not heard her sneaking out of her room one night. I followed her and found her crying at the kitchen table all alone.

"I originally thought that that was a good thing; I mean she was finally letting out her pain, I thought that she was going to cry it all out and that would be that. But I was _wrong_; she did that for months, Blake. _Months._ Long after my dad and I had moved past it. She continued to sneak away and cry when she thought no one else was around."

Blake didn't even try to fight against the fresh set of tears spilled from her eyes. It had never occurred to her that what she had discovered Yang doing that night was something that the blonde had done before.

_That must be how she deals with emotional stress._

"She eventually stopped, but she was never the same. You think she's outgoing _now_?" Ruby stopped only to swipe at the tears that covered her own cheeks. "You should have seen her when mom was alive, after though…after she started holding everybody at arm's length. She never let anyone get to close, then she met _you_."

A knock came from the door, startling both girls. Ruby looked to the door briefly, but quickly returned her gaze to the Faunus.

"Look, the reason I just told you all of that is this; you need to be _careful_ Blake. I saw what happened, you didn't _forget_ to move, it _wasn't _too fast. _You._ _Froze._ _Up_. Don't get me wrong I'd hate to see anything happen to you, but I'm more worried about what would happen to Yang.

"I think if she were to lose you it would _destroy_ her."

Blake didn't trust her voice not to break if she tried talking so she just met Ruby's gaze, trying to convey her understanding through her eyes.

Another knock, this one much louder than the first, Ruby looked again.

"That must be her." Ruby said as she stood and moved over to the entry way.

"Wait," Blake called out as she finally found her voice. Ruby turned around, an eyebrow raised in silent question.

"I just want to…thank you for telling me all of that." She fidgeted under Ruby's silver gaze, her hand played with the hem of the sheet. "I know it couldn't have…_been easy_."

"It wasn't, but don't worry about it." Ruby said; her tone was warm and comforting but it quickly took on a more serious edge. "Just remember _why_ I told you all of that."

"I will," Blake nodded. "_I promise_."

Ruby looked at her for a long and tense moment, before she nodded and walked the rest of the way to the door.

Blake watched as the red-head opened the door, before quickly averting her eyes at the first glimpse of yellow. There was a hushed conversation, her ears flicked as they strained to pick up the words.

"Weiss said she was awake?" A voice that she recognized as Yang's panted out.

Blake almost burst out in another fresh set of tears as she heard the hopefulness that dominated Yang's voice. Never in her entire life had she had someone care that much about her. It caused her heart to swell.

_So that's what it feels like…to be needed._

She heard Ruby speak next, "She is, I'm going to go find Weiss and grab us all some food."

She heard the door close, the sound of boots walking across tile filled the room. Her heart beat in rhythm to the sound of the dull _thuds_.

The mattress dipped as the person she knew to be Yang sat down beside her. The warmth provided by the blonde's Aura instantly overtook her.

It was soothing.

She leaned closer to the source, her knee bumping up against the small of Yang's back. She recoiled, as if the small contact had burned her. She looked down to where her hands now rested idly in her lap. They were shaking, her entire body was _shaking_. She was so overcome with emotion that she was about to burst.

_What is this?_

Then a calloused finger gently curled underneath her chin.

Blake's breathing hitched.

Just like that day in Forever Fall she froze; she was _completely_ at Yang's mercy as the blonde lifted her chin up until Blake found herself looking into deep red-rimmed lilac eyes.

"_Hey_," Yang spoke the word softly.

Blake could feel her heart jump up into her throat as she got her first good look at Yang.

Her eyelids were droopy which, when combined with the harsh dark circles that resided beneath her tear stained eyes, told her that Yang hadn't been sleeping well. _If any at all_. To go along with that were her clothes which were wrinkled from obvious multi-day wear. To top it all off was her hair; the large golden mane that, for as long as she had known her, Yang had always gone to great painstaking lengths to take care of, was an even more unkempt and wild mess than usual.

Seeing Yang, it was easy to understand just exactly _why_ Ruby had been so distraught about her sister. None of that seemed to matter to Yang though; all she seemed to care about in that moment was her. If the way she continued to stare at her was any indication. There was a small sleepy-smile on her lips.

Blake swallowed her heart back down, "_Yang_…"

Her voice broke.

It completely _shattered,_ along with whatever was left of her normally stoic composure.

She reached out and crushed Yang to her in the tightest hug that her weak, battered, and bruised body could manage. Her hands fisted around the fabric of Yang's wrinkled-shirt as she pulled the girl even closer. She clung to Yang as tears spilt forth from her eyes like rivers; she buried her face against the crook of the blonde's neck. Golden curls tickled at her face.

There was so much that she wanted to say. She wanted to apologize for the pain and suffering that she had put Yang through. She wanted to berate the girl for not taking better care of herself over the past couple of weeks. But she couldn't find the words; all she could do was cry into the blonde's broad shoulder.

"_Shh, you're okay._" Yang's rocky voice sounded from right next to her ear. It was filled with more emotions than Blake could count; fear, relief, sadness, hate, and something _else_. She couldn't place it though.

"You're okay, Blake." Yang repeated, "It's all okay."

Blake pulled away then and looked Yang in the eye; she did her best to ignore the tears that marred the blonde's face.

"You're a terrible liar." The scratchiness had returned to her voice, adding to the already fragile sound.

Yang smiled a sad, almost pitiful, smile. "I _know_…but it can wait, it can _all_ wait." She pulled Blake back into her. "You're awake now, that's all that matters."

Blake wrapped her arms around Yang's back. She had finally placed what the other emotion was that she had seen in Yang's eyes. It had taken hearing it in her voice, but she knew what it _was_.

It was _anger_. Yang was angry, at her or the world she didn't know. She did know one thing though.

An angry Yang Xiao Long was _never _a good thing.

* * *

**AN: I don't know why…but I'm really nervous about this one for some reason, more so than I was for the last one. It might just be me; actually it probably is just me. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and as always. Have a good night!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I apologize for this one in advance.**

* * *

Fire.

Fire, destruction, and _blood_.

The entire city was engulfed in a white-hot-fire that was born of _hell_. Glass broke and shattered as the orange and red flames splashed across its smooth-clear surface. Once mighty buildings crumbled as their infrastructures withered and burned. Crimson blood clogged the storm drains like rain during a downpour.

Smoke, that was black as night billowed up from the skeletal remains of structures that were no longer standing. The dark gas filled the air like fog on a spring morning, making it impossible to see more than a few feet in any direction.

The bodies of Grimm, hunters, and _civilians_ lined the streets and sidewalks. Half of the bodies were either riddled with bullet holes or cleaved-cleanly in half; the others were torn apart by tooth or claw. The stench of their burning and rotting flesh filled the air with a smell so putrid it was _nauseating_.

That wasn't the most haunting thing about the scene, no, that had to be the _unearthly-wails _of those who were still alive or dying. Sad cries rung out as people wept over the bodies of those they had lost. Cries that were only matched by those who moaned out in agony as they waited for the slow release of death to end their suffering.

Blake was one of those people, she _knew_ it. She knew it with as much certainty as she knew her own name. There was _no_ coming back from the amount of blood she had lost through the gaping wound on her chest. It was only a matter of time.

_Just a…few more…feet…_

She pulled her broken and dying body across the ground, grimacing as pain radiated across her form. Every fiber of her being screamed out for her to stop. To stop moving, to just lie there and die, but she _couldn't_. She had to keep going, had to reach her destination.

She was _so_ close, but with the state of her body, so, _so_, far.

_Just a…little bit more…please…_

Jagged pieces of concrete from the road and the surrounding decimated buildings tore into the flesh of her palms as she continued to crawl. She paid it no mind though; it wouldn't _matter_ in a few minutes.

Really, nothing mattered anymore, nothing except this last foot that she had to travel. She spared a glance back to where she had come from. The dissected body of an Ursa lie there. It was the same Ursa that had caused her own _mortal_ wound.

_It's only ten feet away…so why does it feel like I've gone a mile? _

She coughed up blood, the coppery taste made her gag.

_Oh, that's right…I'm…dying…_

Turning back to her task, Blake finally managed to pull herself up along her target.

"Bl-Blake, that _you_?"

Blake reached out and grabbed the person's still gauntleted hand. She flinched at how _cold_ the other person's skin was.

"It's me…_Yang_." She managed the words around another blood filled cough. She barely had enough energy left to squeeze the frigid hand that she held.

She shivered, she knew that the strike that Yang had suffered was perhaps, worse than her own, but for the girl who always exuded heat to be _cold_…it just wasn't right.

None of it was _right_.

Grimm _weren't_ supposed to have Aura's.

Grimm _weren't_ supposed to be as intelligent as those that had attacked the city.

But they did and they were, and now the city was _burning_. Along with _all_ of those who had defended it.

She cursed the unfairness of it all.

"Blake?"

She looked to the sound of her dying partner, Yang had turned her head. Almost lifeless lilac eyes stared at her.

"I'm… I'm he…re…Yang." Talking was becoming difficult, time was almost up.

Yang's face split in a bloody grin. "I'm _gla_…"

Yang wheezed and the final spark in her eyes went out.

* * *

"_No!_"

Blake gasped out as she bolted up.

Cold perspiration covered her body making the yukata she wore cling to her skin. Her eyes frantically bounced around her surroundings, taking in everything they could in the dim lighting.

Instead of being met with a scene of death and destruction, as she had anticipated, she was met instead with the somewhat familiar amethyst walls of her room.

_I'm…I'm in my room?_

Her hand shot up to her chest, checking for the gurgling wound that had been there just a moment ago. Her fingers came into contact with smooth skin.

…_it was a dream…_She took a _shuddering_ breath, _a nightmare. _Realizing what had happened and where she was the young Faunus calmed slightly.

_I'm okay…Yang is…Yang!_

She was out of her bed in an instant, a small grimace spread across her lips as her still bruised ribs protested the speedy movement. A shiver shot through her as her bare feet made contact with the cold-hardwood of the floor, shoving the small discomforts aside she made a b-line for her door. Determined to make sure Yang was okay with her own two-eyes.

Once she was out in the hall it took a second and two longer than normal strides to make it to the blonde's door. She raised her hand in a knocking motion, but _just _as her knuckles brushed against the smooth surface she pulled her hand back, remembering the deep-dark-circles that resided under her girlfriend's eyes.

_What if she's asleep…and I wake her?_

She stared at the door, conflicted.

On the one hand she had her immense desire to know that Yang was actually okay. On the other she wanted to do what she thought was best for Yang. Which, considering how tired the blonde had been when they finally returned home from the hospital earlier that evening, meant letting her sleep.

She internally screamed at herself, _this is stupid! It was just a dream, nothing more. I'm fine and Yang is to…_

She still couldn't bring herself to move away from the door. She knew she was being irrational. She knew that Yang was _fine_, her felid ears able to hear the brawler's soft snores even through the thick walls.

Still she couldn't override the part of her mind that needed to _see_ it; to see Yang: whole, breathing, _safe, and alive_.

Blake looked down at the door handle; _if I'm really quiet…she'll never know. _

Her hand curled around the cool knob, twisting it ever so slowly as to not make any undue sound.

She held her breath as she pushed the door in, opening it just enough for her lithe form to slip through. Once she was in, Blake cautiously tip-toed her way over to the bed that ran against the far wall of the room.

Yang laid, facedown, sprawled out atop the covers. Her golden-hair cascading down her back like a small blanket. Blake stilled as the blonde shifted in her sleep, her face turning to face out toward the Faunus, lips split slightly as she breathed in and out.

A small smile played across Blake's face as she looked at the sleeping form of the girl before her. Gone were the slight traces of anger and fury that had come to show on Yang's lovely face the past few days. In their place was the relaxed look of someone who was completely and utterly lost to the world.

_She looks so…peaceful._

She was glad to see Yang so enthralled in slumber. Blake had known from the second she had laid eyes on her when Yang had come to see her that sleep wasn't something Yang had afforded herself in the past couple of weeks. Rather from immense worry or the pent up rage that Yang held, Blake didn't know.

Yang's nose cutely twitched as some of her long-flaxen hair fell into her face. Blake lightly brushed the strands away, tucking them gently behind her ear. The tips of her fingers lightly caressed the skin of Yang's cheek as she pulled her hand back.

Deciding that she had lingered long enough and satisfied that Yang was- in fact okay- Blake turned, and just as quietly as she had entered left the room.

Closing the door softly behind her the Faunus allowed herself to slouch back against the hardwood. She took a deep breath as she felt some of her guilt ebb away, guilt that had come from seeing just how distraught her partner was when she awoke.

She had seen and _felt_ the small-subtle tremors that had racked Yang's body as they embraced on her hospital bed. What she didn't know was if they were from relief or from _rage_. Given how Yang had acted towards her since then she was inclined to believe the former, _but,_ she knew Yang to well to not pick up on the signs.

The small almost imperceptible tilt of her brow, the slight downturn of her lips, the stone like quality of her expressions; happy or sad. And most importantly, the tiny flecks of _red_ that seemed to dance around her eyes like flames.

After several hugs and even more kisses, Blake came to the conclusion that she wasn't the target of Yang's fury. And with the Alpha that had caused her and Ruby's injuries dead that left only one thing, one _person_ for Yang to be mad at.

_Ozpin._

Blake felt herself bristle at the thought of their former _mentor_.

_If he knew and didn't tell us…_

She closed her eyes as she harshly exhaled through her nose. Just _thinking_ about it made her blood boil, she had no idea how Yang with her…_hotter_ than normal temper had kept from burning the house down.

"Blake?"

The Faunus jumped away from the door, startled by the noise of her name. She looked to the source of the voice and found Ruby standing at the top of the stairs, her scroll and several folders cradled loosely against her chest by her left arm. Her right one still protected by the bandages and sling.

"Ru-Ruby?" She stammered, like a deer caught in headlights. "What…what are you doing up?"

Ruby opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. Blake didn't miss how she clung tighter to what she was carrying.

"I…I couldn't sleep so I just went downstairs to catch up on some paperwork." Ruby offered as she met Blake's gaze, "What about you?"

Blake eyed the younger girl, barely able to make out Ruby's expression in the darkness of the hall. Ruby's face was set in a way that _dared_ Blake to challenge what she had just been told. She wanted to, she _really_ wanted to. She wanted to push Ruby to reveal what it was that she was clearly hiding, just as she had done to Blake back in Forever Fall.

But it was late, and despite her curiosity, she just really wanted to sleep. _Ironic that I can be tired after waking up from a coma…_

She shook the sarcastic thought away as she answered her young leader. "Same as you, I couldn't sleep…figured I'd check on Yang."

_Two can play your game._

Ruby seemed to soften at the mention of her sister. "How is she?"

"She's sleeping like a baby." Blake laughed quietly as she added, "I don't think Weiss yelling at you would even be _enough_ to wake her up right now."

Ruby smiled, her focus shifting away from Blake and to her sisters room. "That's good…it's good that she's finally getting some rest."

"It is," Blake agreed, nodding.

Silence reigned over them for a moment.

"Well it's late," Ruby yawned as she walked past Blake, to the room that she and Weiss shared. "I'll see you in the morning Blake, good night."

The Faunus watched as her friend disappeared into the room, leaving her alone in the darkened hallway.

"Night…"

* * *

Sleep continued to elude Blake for the rest of the night.

She couldn't get the nightmare out of her head. Every time her eyes closed she was greeted with the sight of a city on fire. And _Yang_…

So she laid awake, eyes staring up at her white ceiling as her bedside clock ticked away the night until its alarm finally sounded.

Sighing and resisting the urge to scream and send the clock flying through the air, Blake rose from her bed, silencing the small machine with the quick press of a button. Elbow's balanced on her knees, Blake placed her head in her hands, roughly rubbing over her tired eyes.

_Today is off to a fine start…_

Pushing the thought away Blake forced herself to her feet, walking over to her closet. She opened one of the panels, quickly grabbing out some clothes she laid them out.

Her clothes for the day procured she headed to her bathroom, glad that Weiss had the foresight to add private bathrooms on to all of the bedrooms in the house. After four-years of sharing a bathroom it was almost magical to have one all to herself. Now in front of the shower Blake untied the knot on her yukata, allowing the black fabric to fall to the floor. She shivered as the cool morning air assaulted her nude form.

Cutting the water on, she allowed it to warm to her preference before stepping into the small stall.

She could feel her tense and rigid muscles relax almost instantly as the warm water flowed over her body. She sighed.

_That's better._

Not allowing herself to fall any further under the water's spell she quickly set about washing. The promise of a warm meal, that _wasn't_ hospital food, and caffeine at the forefront of her mind.

She ducked her head under the stream as she washed the shampoo out of her hair, careful to keep the water out of the extra set of ears that were atop her head.

Satisfied that she was clean Blake cut the water off, grabbing a towel from the rack as she did so.

Drying off quickly, she dressed and left her room.

After a quick check-up on Yang, who was still sleeping, Blake made for the kitchen.

Stepping off the bottom stair Blake stopped, alarmed by something, Or more correctly, alarmed by the _absence_ of something.

During their second year together as a team, Weiss had taken it upon herself to become the team's personal chef. Saying that, _"No teammates of mine will be caught dead eating anything but the best!"_

At first Blake had been skeptical, along with Ruby and Yang. None of them believed that Weiss Schnee; heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, knew how to cook. But, after tasting what Weiss had prepared the team for breakfast the next day, they all quickly changed their tune. It seemed that Weiss's perfectionist nature carried over into her cooking as well.

She could _still_ remember the smug look on Weiss's face.

That was why when she reached the bottom of the stairs and noticed a distinct lack of an heavenly aroma coming from the kitchen, she paused.

Something was _wrong_.

Her ears twitched, just able to pick up on hushed voices coming from the dining room. Curious as to what was going on Blake quietly padded across the floor, heading toward the source of the voices.

They became clearer as she neared.

"I'm telling you, _no_! And that's _final_ Ruby."

"Why though, huh? What could it hurt?"

"I don't care if it could hurt anything, which you know very well that it _could_, I'm not _going_ and neither are you!"

"_Dammit_, _Weiss_!" Ruby was screaming now.

Blake froze just as she was about to turn the corner. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

_Did…did Ruby just, cuss at Weiss? _

"I can't sleep! I close my eyes and all I can see is _it!" _

_So that's why she said she couldn't sleep last night. _Blake's brain connected the dots. It would seem that their encounter with the Alpha had effected Ruby _mentally_ as well as physically.

"Or worse; I see it killing me, Blake, Yang,…_you_!"

Blake didn't have to see Ruby to know that the girl was on the verge of tears, the evidence was in her voice.

"I want answers Weiss, _I need them_! And he's the only _person_ who can give them to me."

"_Ruby_…"

A chair scuffed across the floor, followed by the sound of quick moving feet.

Blake wished she could force herself to move. So she could see into the room, see what was happening, but she couldn't. This was between Ruby and Weiss, and she would respect that. Besides, she had a pretty good idea what this was _about_.

"Ruby, I'm…I'm sorry okay?" Weiss's voice softly carried through the air. "Don't cry, alright? _Please?"_

"I'm sorry to…I-I just need to know, Weiss. I _have_ to know."

Blake heard Weiss sigh heavily.

"I know, I know you do. I just…can't stand the thought of him at the moment."

"Trust me; he's not on my favorite list of people at the moment either." Ruby gave a watery laugh. "But like I said-"

"He's the only one who knows." Weiss finished her girlfriend's statement with another lighter-sigh. Silence reigned for a moment. "I'll make arrangements to have the airship come tomorrow."

"_Thank you_."

Deciding that she had hidden her presence long enough, Blake finally turned around the corner. Her eyes instantly locking onto her teammates, Ruby clung to Weiss as the other girl held her in an equally tight embrace.

"Blake?" Ruby noticed the Faunus a split second before Weiss.

The next time they both spoke they did it at the same time.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"How-how much did you hear?" Ruby asked as she wiped at her wet cheeks.

"Enough," She answered both questions with the word. She looked between her teammates as they hastily separated from their hug, _I really need to stop being around when they get tender…_ She shoved the thought away. There were more important things to think about at the moment.

"So you're going to Beacon I take it?" She cut to the chase as she fixed both girls in a glare.

The red and white girls shared a look, before Weiss answered.

"We are."

Weiss gave her the answer she had been expecting, despite that she still found herself nodding.

"You're more than welcome to come with us, if you want to Blake." Ruby said as she adjusted the strap of her sling. "I'm sure you have just as many questions as I do."

Blake mulled the offer over for a moment. She knew she wanted answers just as much as Ruby did, but there was something else that she was far more concerned about…well, _someone_.

Her eyes glanced up at the ceiling, towards where Yang's room was directly above them. If she went, that would mean Yang going as well. And Yang and Ozpin in the same room…

She looked back to Ruby, her mind set. "I think I'll stay here-"

"_No. You're not_."

Blake's ears perked up along with the rest of her body as she turned to the sound of the voice that she knew so well. The voice that was currently filled with as much malice as Blake had ever heard.

Yang stood in the entryway to the dining room, arms crossed over her chest while her eyes glowed a dangerous red.

"You're going," The blonde stated mater-of-factly as she flared her nostrils. "And so am _I_."

Before Blake or anyone else could argue Yang turned and started to walk away. Her final words hanging in the air with the threat of promise.

"It's about time Ozpin gave us some_ answers."_

* * *

**AN: Make me feel good about myself here; I had you going for a second, didn't I?**

**I am sorry about how long this took to get out, especially considering that it's little more than a setup chapter. Next to chapter three, this has by far been the hardest one for me to crank out. What's worse is I feel that it shows a lot in the quality of the chapter. At the same time, I feel like it's a necessary evil in order to setup up the next chapter.**

**So, I apologize for the brevity and quality of this one. All I can do is promise that the next one will be much, **_**much,**_** better. As a matter of fact, here's a little preview…**

"_**Give me a reason**_**." Yang ground out as Ember Celica activated around her wrists, "**_**Please.**_**"**

**Hopefully that gets you guys excited for what's to come. Anyway I've rambled longer than I wanted to. I just want to once again thank you all for your support. This story honestly wouldn't have continued if it wasn't for you guys. And once again I promise that the next chapter will be better, the story deserves it and more importantly you guys deserve it.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and as always. Have a good night!**


End file.
